


не лучший год для братцев кроликов

by evil_thing



Category: Khh, MBA Crew (Most Badass Asian Crew), Show Me the Money (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Detectives, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Dogs, Ferrets, Gen, Humor, Hybrids, M/M, Original Character(s), Rabbits, альтернативная анатомия, альтернативная биология, альтернативная логика, альтернативная физика, юмор-хуюмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/pseuds/evil_thing
Summary: Хёкдже подбирает на улице парочку ушастых, Чанджо отдаёт одного Иквану с Сонджуном, Сэмин возвращается с соревнований, Бёнхо отстранили от работы, Дэиль очень хочет помочь, а щенки ходят в качалку.но каким бы животным ты ни был, главное оставаться человеком.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	1. Чанджо. Пыльные гости

**Author's Note:**

> ничего бы этого не было, если бы не [кайта](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita)  
> героическая бета, человек который спас всё и автор коллажа [jana_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox)  
> [ху из ху](https://i.ibb.co/wsGgRYz/brother-rabbits-who-is-who.jpg)

В день, когда всё началось, примерно после обеда в бизнес центре Чанджо вырубили свет, и тот, переделав все возможные дела, для которых не нужен был комп, отправился домой часа на три раньше обычного. Две пары незнакомых стоптанных кед у входной двери явно намекали на то, что у них гости. Чанджо настолько не ожидал увидеть что-то подобное на пороге своего дома, что даже завис на какое-то время. Присутствие незнакомцев было тем более странным, учитывая тот факт, что Хёкдже в принципе не был излишне дружелюбным. А если и приглашал кого-то, то обычно в то время, когда Чанджо бывал дома. И точно предупреждал об этом.  
— Хён, ты? — раздался из глубины квартиры голос Хёкдже.  
В нём фонило лёгкое напряжение, и Чанджо про себя проклял запутавшийся шнурок, который задерживал его у дверей, не позволяя наконец пройти и посмотреть, кого там всё-таки к ним занесло.  
— Я, — крикнул Чанджо в ответ. — на работе отвалилось электричество и разошлись пораньше.  
Он старался говорить беззаботно. Врят ли же что-то случилось? Иначе Хёкдже бы нашёл способ его предупредить. Плюнув на оставшийся на шнурке узел, Чанджо пинком отправил ботинки под полку и поспешил пройти дальше — ему почему-то не терпелось посмотреть, на хозяев пыльных кед. И не зря.  
Два парня, сосредоточенно хомячившие что-то на их кухне, явно были гибридами. У одного, с копной мягких тёмно-каштановых кудрях и пирсингом в носу, над головой открыто покачивались серо-коричневые кроличьи уши с тёмными кончиками. У второго, одетого в более цветные шмотки, почти на самые брови была натянута шапка. Но угрюмый настороженный взгляд и компания, в которой он находился, выдавала его с головой. Получалось, что как минимум один из гибридов был ушастым. Сам Чанджо ничего против не имел, но градус тревожности это повышало.  
— Привет, — Хёкдже попытался улыбнуться, но изредка подрагивающий кончик длинного кошачьего хвоста выдал, что ему не по себе. — Думал, мы закончим до твоего прихода.  
Он прижал хвост ладонью и попытался сделать выражение лица, типа “потом объясню, ладно?”. Гости смотрели на них обоих по очереди: кролик с натянутой нагловатой улыбкой, второй чуть более хмуро, но оба продолжали жевать. Перед каждым стояло по миске с рамёном и тарелке с кимпабом, немного риса, свежих овощей и каких-то мелких панчанов.  
— Простите, мистер, мы скоро уходим, — подал голос кролик и пригладил уши ладонью.  
Чанджо вздохнул, попытался придать своему лицу максимально дружелюбное выражение, сказал, чтобы не слишком торопились, и позвал Хёкдже с собой на балкон. Тот подхватил со стула толстовку и вышел следом. Пока Чанджо искал по карманам зажигалку, Хёкдже оделся и натянул на голову капюшон, пряча уши. Их соседи знали, что в этой квартире живут два парня, один из которых кот, и, даже если кто-то из них и относился к этому с неприязнью, пока умудрялись оставлять своё мнение при себе. А вот перед случайными прохожими Хёкдже светиться не собирался. Мало ли уебанов бродило в округе, незачем было их лишний раз провоцировать.  
— Прости, я правда думал, что мы закончим до твоего возвращения, — начал Хёкдже.  
— Да я как будто против, — у Чанджо наконец получилось спрятаться от ветра и прикурить.  
Хёкдже чуть поморщился. Гибриды практически не курили, разве что опустившиеся на самое дно социума или те, что просто были со странностями. У большинства остальных обоняние от запаха табака немного сходило с ума. Чанджо обычно старался не дымить рядом с Хёкдже в закрытых пространствах, но балкон был более-менее нейтральной территорией. И вообще Хёк однажды по пьяни и по большому секрету проболтался, что ему иногда даже нравилось, когда от рук и одежды Чанджо пахло куревом, если не слишком сильно. Чанджо честно офигел, но запомнил.  
— Ты не думай, это не из общего бюджета, — чуть поморщился Хёкдже, — мне халтура перепала небольшая. Пошёл вообще новую мышь по руке подобрать, но не получилось. Они не попрошайничали, я сам докопался и слово за слово выяснил, что они уже пару дней горячего не ели. Ну и вот.  
Не глядя на него, Чанджо раздражённо стряхнул пепел с сигареты и ещё раз сильно затянулся. Из-за того, как сейчас штормило город и общественное мнение, многие из гибридов теряли работу, а те, кому не везло по-крупному (в особенности длинноухие) оставались без крыши над головой И с одной стороны, это было полным дерьмищем, с другой — всех не накормишь, а с третьей, Чанджо точно не стал бы запрещать Хёкдже делать то, что тот считал правильным. Просто как-то слишком внезапно эта угрюмая парочка оказалась на их кухне.  
— Да я не против, ты не думай, — начал повторяться Чанджо. — Просто не ожидал вообще.  
Когда они уходили, в мисках была хорошо если половина и можно было предположить, что в комнате сейчас в ускоренном темпе работали челюстями.  
— Надеюсь, никто не подавится, — фыркнул Хёкдже.  
Он выглядел спокойным, но самый кончик хвоста всё равно время от времени чуть вздрагивал. Чанджо делал вид, что не замечает. Он уже докурил, и по сути они просто стояли снаружи в ожидании, пока гости спокойно дохавают.  
— У них проблемы? Им идти есть куда, если что? — спросил Чанджо.  
Хёкдже бросил на него удивлённый взгляд.  
— Я ничего пока не предлагаю, — Чанджо продолжал размазывать окурок по стенке банки из под тунца, которую использовал в качестве пепельницы, — просто разговор поддержать.  
— Не знаю, если честно, — пожал плечами Хёкдже, — не успел спросить. Я, по правде говоря, вообще ничего толком про них не знаю.  
— Но они же там сейчас не пытаются спиздить твой монстрокомп? — хмыкнул Чанджо.  
— Не должны, — Хёкдже улыбнулся одной стороной, так что стало видно заострённый клык. — В крайнем случае я думаю, что смогу их найти.  
Выглядело хищно и клёво.

На всякий случай Чанджо повторил вопрос про есть ли куда идти самим вторженцам, когда те прощались и натягивали свои видавшие виды кеды. Кролик, который успел прижать уши к голове кепкой, не моргнув глазом наврал, что есть и вообще, всё схвачено, спасибо за еду, мистер, нам пора. Насчёт “всё схвачено” Чанджо искренне сомневался. Хвостов, если не присматриваться, у парочки не было заметно, а вот тёмные кончики ушей у кролика на шее торчали довольно очевидно. И их ещё можно было принять за часть причёски, если бы локоны на висках и затылке не отличались по цвету. Но всё это точно не было делом Чанджо.

— Один кролик, а второй? — спросил он Хёкдже уже поздним вечером, пока они разбирали постели. — Я так и не понял.  
— Я тоже, если честно, — признался Хёкдже. — У нас не принято спрашивать, ты знаешь. Тоже грызун какой-нибудь, судя по привычкам. Если уж совсем честно, я и имён их не знаю.  
— Гонишь, — поразился Чанджо.  
— Серёзно! — хмыкнул Хёкдже. — Как-то не до того было.  
— То есть сегодня у нас пообедали два пыльных безымянных грызуна? — у Чанджо не укладывалось толком в голове.  
— Типа того, — отозвался Хёкдже, который уже переодевался в пижаму. — Хотел им ещё пару старых штанов и футболок отсыпать, но они слишком быстро от тебя удирали.  
— Ну извините, — развёл руками Чанджо, — не собирался пугать никого. Мог бы и предупредить.  
— Да, прости.


	2. Ёнсо. История ушастых

Если всерьёз задуматься, то можно было бы сказать, что Ёнсо и Минсоку везло с самого начала. Родом из небольшого городка недалеко от столицы они росли в обществе, где по-столичному толерантно относились к гибридам. Познакомились они, попав в одну из первых в округе смешанных школ для мальчиков, и в классе, кроме них, учились ещё щенок и близнецы-котята. Ёнсо с Минсоком попытались надрать друг другу уши при первой же возможности, а после драки, как обычно бывает в том возрасте, остались друзьями не разлей вода. Вместе ходили домой, вместе воевали с щенком, который оказался тем ещё придурком, вместе влезали во все возможные приключения и неприятности.  
Их школа оказалась прогрессивной ещё и потому, что там старались рассказывать детям некоторые аспекты истории, которые, вроде как, уже не особо скрывали, но и не пытались в обязательном порядке донести до всех и каждого. Гибридная мутация начала появляться в мире около трёхсот лет назад, точных дат определить до сих пор не удавалось. Началось всё в Европе в результате каких-то мутных евгенических экспериментов. Вывести тогда удалось около двух десятков разных видов млекопитающих, и после этого сеть лабораторий экстренно закрыли, большую часть данных уничтожили, а на все дальнейшие и смежные исследования наложили строжайший запрет. Живых и здоровых гибридов, которых к тому моменту было уже около нескольких сотен, распродали тогдашней знати и просто состоятельным людям в качестве экзотичных слуг, компаньонов и игрушек. Несколько видов оказались менее приспособленными к жизни и постепенно исчезли, но восемь преодолели все критические точки развития и дошли до настоящего времени. Выжившие виды постепенно увеличивали свою численность, и в какой-то момент в мире встал вопрос о разумности и равноправии гибридов и людей. Специальная международная комиссия из стран, где гибридное население превышало пять процентов от общего числа жителей, семь лет занималась изучением вопроса, и наконец, сто четыре года назад гибриды были признаны разумными подавляющим большинством цивилизованных стран. Семьдесят лет назад Южная Корея приняла ряд законов, признающих гибридов полноценными членами общества, имеющими равные права с человеком. И тогда, и до сих пор было и продолжало оставаться достаточное количество недовольных этими решениями, но к тому моменту подобные законы были введены практически во всех передовых странах, и Корея стремилась не отставать. Ко времени Ёнсо и Минсока уже второе поколение гибридов получали одинаковое с людьми образование и имели возможность устроиться на работу практически в любую сферу.  
Чем они с радостью пользовались. Закончив школу, они перебрались в столицу, не с первой попытки, но всё-таки поступили на сельскохозяйственный, заселились в общагу, спустя какое-то время устроились на подработку, на последних курсах перебрались на съёмную квартиру — микроскопическую студию, но зато в двух шагах от бара, где по вечерам разливал пиво Минсок. И до января этого года всё шло хорошо.

Ёнсо и Минсок прокрастинировали над дипломными темами, когда впервые появилась банда, называющая себя Химерами. Они начали с ограбления банка. Их было около десяти человек, одетые в какую-то разноцветную панковскую одежду с яркими принтами, заклёпками и цепями, каждый носил на голове огромную маску какого-нибудь животного. Химеры вели себя грубо и как будто истерично, довольно серьёзно избили охранника, до заикания напугали всех, кто присутствовал тогда в банке, намалевали своё название на стене и бесследно исчезли.  
Общественность оказалась серьёзно встревожена этим преступлением и несколько дней бурлила, обсуждая подробности. А через пару недель Химеры появились снова. На этот раз они напали на загородный особняк крупного чиновника. Снова избили охрану, всю прислугу связали и заперли в прачечной и прокатились по особняку как стихийное бедствие. Разбили несколько витражей, порезали и забрызгали краской картины на стенах, вспороли мягкую мебель, в ящики рабочего стола хозяина дома налили ослиной мочи и жидкого стирального порошка, расстреляли хрустальную люстру в холле, вскрыли сейф, похитив внушительную сумму денег, на входной двери оставили свой автограф нестираемым маркером и снова растворились, умудрившись не оставить серьёзных улик.  
Это было настолько нагло и бесцеремонно, что интернет и средства массовой информации буквально полыхали от возмущения. В полиции был экстренно сформирован специальный отряд, занимающийся исключительно Химерами. Но те как будто сквозь землю провалились.

С каждым разом их налёты становились как будто всё более безумными и кровожадными. Химеры выбивали свидетелям зубы и ломали руки, издевались на словах и физически. Изменились и их маски — первые были плоскими маскарадными, потом они перешли на полноценные головы животных, вроде гиппопотама и какаду.  
Кто-то из этих двоих в итоге совершил первое убийство. Город замер от ужаса. До этого случая полиция и губернатор продолжали утверждать, что банда, хоть и была чрезвычайно опасной, не представляла по-настоящему серьёзной угрозы для жителей.  
Спустя пять месяцев беспредела Химер, благодаря героизму одного из пострадавших и быстроте реакции спецслужб, им удалось живым захватить одного из участников банды. К ужасу всего сообщества гибридов им оказался парень-кролик. И он был абсолютно психически невменяем. Специалисты допрашивали его днями и ночами, но судя по коротким официальным отчётам, не могли добиться практически ничего. К тому времени ход расследования был полностью засекречен, а всё, что просачивалось в средства массовой информации и интернет, было взято под строгий контроль. Какое-то время после захвата члена банды короткие отчёты специального отдела успокаивали население. Помогло и то, что Химеры, потеряв одного из своих, затихарились. И толпа не вышла на улицы с немедленным требованием линчевать преступника.

Но спустя неделю Химеры напали на туристический автобус, захватили в заложники около пятнадцати человек и гибридов, несколько часов катали их по окрестностям города, а к вечеру завезли в глушь, заставили раздеться догола, выгнали всех из автобуса и на спинах заложников вырезали по несколько букв и слогов, которые потом сложились в оскорбительное послание для полиции. Затем Химеры подожгли автобус и бросили заложников посреди поля, оставив один мобильный телефон на всех.

И это имело эффект как у разорвавшийся бомбы. Несколько радикальных групп, негативно относящихся к гибридам, примерно в одно время выступили с требованиями “ограничить этих нелюдей в правах”. Это звучало абсолютно дико и страшно, но так как единственным известным участником Химер оказался гибрид-кролик, эти абсурдные призывы встретили достаточное количество поддержки. С каждым днём количество людей, негативно настроенных по отношению к гибридам, росло словно снежный ком. Больше всего, конечно же, доставалось ушастым.  
Первым и сразу же довольно серьёзным признаком беды для Ёнсо и Минсока стали письма из университета, которыми их ставили в известность о том, что обучение конкретно этих студентов временно приостановлено до более благополучных времён. Пропуски на территорию были заблокированы, письма оставались без ответов, звонки вежливо сбрасывались, стоило им представиться. С этого момента Ёнсо и Минсок начали напряжённо следить за новостями. Первым с работы вылетел Ёнсо. “Ничего личного, — развёл руками начальник. — Ты отличный парень. Но сам понимаешь, времена сейчас тревожные и непонятно, что дальше.”  
Спустя три дня примерно с той же формулировкой уволили Минсока. Тот скрипел зубами и порывался пойти и надрать жопы всем этим сраным лицемерам, которые регулярно напивались за его стойкой, а теперь вдруг стали воротить носы, потому что на голове бармена торчали длинные уши. Ёнсо с трудом уговорил его не делать глупостей, напоил почти в слюни и предложил подумать о ближайшем будущем. Которое, честно говоря, выглядело совсем уж не радужно. Порассуждав пару вечеров подряд, следующим этапом этого мрачного дерьмища они предположили своё выселение из квартиры. Это ещё не обрело такого повального масштаба, как увольнения, но в интернете уже всплывала информация о подобных случаях. Оставаться в столице серьёзных причин у них не было, и Ёнсо с Минсоком решили, что лучшим вариантом будет уехать в родной город хотя бы на время.

Купить билеты онлайн не получалось, хакерская атака блокировала эту опцию для гибридов. И очередным тревожным вечером было принято решение на следующий день отправиться на автовокзал для того, чтобы разобраться на месте. Билеты, машина в аренду, автостоп — они надеялись, что как-нибудь справятся с этой задачей.

В пять утра за ними пришли. Почему-то вломившиеся к ним люди открыли дверь по коду домофона. Почему-то они точно знали, кого найдут внутри. За полчаса Ёнсо и Минсок оказались на улице без вещей, денег и телефонов.  
— Да что же вы делаете, будьте, блядь, людьми, — кричал Минсок ублюдкам в балаклавах.  
— Мы-то как раз люди, — со смехом ответил ему один из нападавших. — Скажи спасибо, что не отпиздили вас с приятелем. А теперь валите на хер.  
И его голос, его слова, его взгляд в прорезях маски были отвратительными.  
Ёнсо нацепил на спину рюкзак с вещами, который им разрешили унести с собой, крепко прихватил импульсивного Минсока за локоть и увёл его подальше от их бывшего дома.


	3. Чанджо. И снова два пыльных грызуна

Спустя несколько дней после визита бездомной парочки, уже по дороге домой, Чанджо обнаружил на своём телефоне сообщение “У нас гости”. И если минут пятнадцать назад у него ещё был шанс свернуть в торговый центр, давая Хёкдже и его приятелям некоторое количество времени, то сейчас он уже был в полутора кварталах от дома и честно не знал, куда себя деть.  
“Я никого не напугаю, если припрусь прямо сейчас?” — на всякий случай уточнил он у Хёкдже.  
“Этих хрен напугаешь :)” — пришёл ответ.  
Рядом со входной дверью снова валялись две пары кед, а на кухне за обе щёки уплетали что-то старые знакомые. На этот раз оба были без шапок, и на голове того, что в прошлый раз сидел с хмурым видом, тоже покачивались кроличьи уши, белые в крупных коричневых пятнах. Чуть более широкие и короткие, чем у кудрявого.  
— Здорова, братцы-кролики, — махнул им рукой Чанджо, проходя к холодильнику.  
— Кролик один, — кудрявый сверкнул пирсингом в носу и ткнул палочками во второго. — Он кролик, — палочки сменили направление, — а я заяц.  
— Ой, ну извините, — Чанджо достал себе бутылку воды и перелил её в стакан.  
Хёкдже снова выглядел немного нервным и виноватым, но Чанджо понимал это только потому, что знал его почти половину жизни и давно научился считывать мелкие эмоции друга. Внешне тот улыбался как самый радушный хозяин.  
А вот их гости производили впечатление куда более потрёпанное и пыльное, чем в прошлый раз. На джинсах прибавилось дыр, и новые уже точно не были похожи на дизайнерское решение, чёрная худи кудрявого зайца была той же самой и приобрела серый оттенок, а под ногами у них ютились рюкзак и спортивная сумка. Любопытства ради Чанджо попытался заглянуть в миски и обнаружил там что-то вроде овощного пибимпаба. Сонджун когда-то сказал ему, что гибриды, имеющие в основе травоядных, скорее всего будут веганами, и с тех пор Чанджо было интересно, так ли это на самом деле. Но все его близкие знакомые были хищниками или всеядными, а у не слишком близких спрашивать было как-то не очень удобно. Чанджо вообще лишний раз предпочитал не заговаривать с людьми. Вероятно, информацию о вкусовых предпочтениях гибридов можно было найти где-нибудь в интернете и достаточно было бы провести несколько минут в поисковиках, но эта мысль пришла в голову Чанджо только сейчас.

Дождавшись, когда гости дожуют, а Хёкдже отправится потрошить глубины шкафа в поисках подходящей одежды, Чанджо приступил к расспросам.  
— Значит, всё схвачено, говорите?  
Начало, видимо, получилось не слишком удачным, потому что Ёнсо, так звали пятнистого кролика, нахмурился, а Минсок раздражённо дёрнул носом.  
— Тогда, может, и было. Ваше-то какое дело, мистер?  
Чанджо уже понял, что дал маху и попытался осторожнее подбирать слова.  
— Ладно, прошу прощения. Я не имел в виду, что вы врёте. Мне, по сути, вообще до этого дела нет, но Хёк, сказал, что вы не жрёте толком уже какое-то время. И, учитывая, что сейчас происходит на улицах, хотел ещё раз спросить, есть ли вам где ночевать?  
Братцы-кролики (в голове Чанджо не мог перестать их так называть) переглянулись, и чуть ли не впервые за всё это время заговорил Ёнсо.  
— Мы вам очень благодарны за всё, правда. Но остальное, наверное, всё-таки не ваше дело. Температура воздуха по ночам сейчас не опускается настолько, что спать на улице невозможно.  
У него оказался довольно тихий голос приятного тембра. И, пользуясь тем, что теперь, вроде как, можно, Чанджо первый раз посмотрел ему прямо в лицо. Высокие скулы, маленький рот, серые синяки под глазами, волосы достаточно длинные для того, чтобы собраться в хвостик на затылке, когда-то были высветлены. Многие гибриды красились в цвет ушей, но при его белых с несколькими крупными шоколадно-коричневыми пятнами лопухах это было тупо невозможно. Чанджо поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы посмотреть на его хвост. В отличие от Минсока с его чертинкой в глазах и улыбке с вызовом, Ёнсо выглядел довольно добродушным парнем, на которого вдруг свалились неприятности. И Чанджо подумал, что может понять Хёкдже, который подобрал их на улице аж два раза подряд.  
— А когда опустится до нуля? Сейчас сентябрь, как-никак. У вас есть план?  
— Послушайте, мистер, — Ёнсо отвёл уши назад, но в голосе звучала твёрдость.  
— Чанджо, — перебил Чанджо.  
— Мистер Чанджо, — кивнул кролик, — Мы вас не знаем, вы нас не знаете. Давайте не будем всё усложнять? Вы, конечно, живёте с Хёкдже, и это говорит о вас только хорошее. Но нам пора.  
Чанджо нахмурился, подбирая ответ, и в этот момент его из соседней комнаты позвал Хёкдже, помочь с чем-то.  
— Подслушивал? — шёпотом поинтересовался Чанджо, обнаружив Хёкдже со скрещёнными на груди руками.  
— Разумеется, — тот чуть повёл ухом. — Ты правда хочешь их оставить? Потому что если нет, незачем их допрашивать. Нужно или предложить помощь, или отвалить.  
— Не то чтобы очень прямо хочу, — почесал в затылке Чанджо, — но точно не хочу их выгонять. Потому что тогда и сегодня их нашёл ты, а мало ли кто это будет в следующий раз. Время сейчас слишком паршивое, и лучше не становится.  
Он посмотрел на Хёкдже чуть нахмурившись, в надежде, что тот прочитает его мысли и не придётся всё проговаривать вслух. Чанджо не был добросердечным волонтёром, который днями и ночами шарил по улицам в поисках, кому бы помочь, и не тратил половину зарплаты на пожертвования. Но в силу характера, когда оказывался нос к носу с кем-то, кому требовалась помощь, обычно не мог устоять. Благодаря одному из таких случаев сто лет назад они и познакомились с самим Хёкдже.  
— Пусть переночуют пару дней, потом что-нибудь придумаем, — Чанджо развёл руками. Аренду этой квартиры ему частично оплачивала работа, и поэтому его голос в вопросе был решающим.  
— Смотри, не пожалей потом, — хмыкнул Хёкдже. — Но спасибо всё равно. Хотя у нас и на пару дней толком места на две новые рожи нет.  
— Позвоним Икхвану, — вздохнул Чанджо, потихоньку примиряясь с мыслью, что только что своими руками выкопал себе огромную яму, которую, как вода из подземного источника, медленно, но неотвратимо до самых краёв заполнял геморрой.

Икхван был его близким другом из родного города, с которым они росли забор в забор и познакомились раньше, чем толком научились говорить. Высокий громкий, довольно своеобразный Икхван многим казался с придурошным, если не опасным и почти все считали его странным. Чанджо, знавший друга как облупленного, доверял ему на все сто процентов и знал, что за дурацкой личностью, скрывался очень хороший парень. Он делил жильё с ещё парочкой их общих Пусанских друзей — Сонджуном, который сейчас проходил стажировку в ветеринарной клинике, и ещё одним гибридом по имени Сэмин, рядом с которым сам Икхван выглядел абсолютно адекватным, уравновешенным знатоком этикета.

— Бро, какие ещё кролики, ты там кошачьей мяты нанюхался? — заржал Икхван в трубку.  
— Один кролик, второй заяц, — попытался поправить его Чанджо, уже понимая, что позвонил не вовремя. — Вы там где-то не дома?  
— Да, бро, — заорал Икхван, перекрикивая голоса на фоне. — Если ничего срочного, давай звякну тебе попозже.

Чанджо звонил Икхвану с двумя целями. И для того, чтобы посоветоваться и в надежде сплавить ему одного из гостей. Хёкдже был прав, в их квартиру они сами влезали с некоторым скрипом. В то время, как та троица снимала хату куда большей площади.  
Было решено, что сегодня братцам-кроликам уступят спальню Чанджо, а сам он переберётся в большую комнату, где в одном углу находилась кухня, а в противоположном располагался монстрокомп, на котором фрилансил Хёкдже. У Ёнсо оказалась смешная привычка на нервяке беззвучно стучать по полу ногой. Чанджо не хотел акцентировать на этом внимание, но улыбнулся, когда заметил, и, в свою очередь, был замечен Минсоком.  
— Скажи спасибо, что не лупит в полную силу, — хмыкнул тот.  
Ёнсо мотнул головой, пытаясь понять, о чём они, а потом покрылся смущёнными красными пятнами. Сперва Чанджо думал, что тот старше, но в поведении Минсока не было ни намёка на уважительность. Казалось, что эта его манера — что-то вроде защитной реакции в стрессовых ситуациях, но даже немного расслабившись, он остался всё таким же нахальным.  
— Давно хотел спросить, — начал Чанджо, когда они прикидывали, чем поужинать. — Вы вегетарианцы?  
Братцы-кролики сперва уставились на него удивлённо, потом переглянулись и загоготали.  
Было не слишком вежливо, но, по крайней мере, они не обиделись.  
— Хватит ржать, я первый раз близко общаюсь с кроликами.  
— Я заяц, — сквозь смех поправил его Минсок.  
— Да хоть шиншилла, — хмыкнул Чанджо. — С травоядными, я имею ввиду.  
Хёкдже, копающийся в холодильнике, не вмешивался, но повернул одно ухо в их сторону.   
— Скажем так, — всё ещё хихикая, попробовал объяснить Минсок,. — Когда не приходится выбирать, любая еда хороша. Но та, что без мяса, обычно вкуснее.  
Он снова сверкнул пирсингом, и Чанджо, почесав собственное колечко в носу, подумал, что без мяса, так без мяса, им с Хёкдже больше достанется


	4. Ёнсо. Немного ебанутые

После пары недель, проведённой в дешёвых хостелах, где не спрашивали документы и сквозь пальцы смотрели на длину ушей, а потом и нескольких ночей на улице Хёкдже и Чанджо казались Ёнсо пришельцами из параллельной вселенной. Их с Минсоком привычная жизнь развалилась на куски всего за несколько дней, начиная с той ночи, когда Ёнсо уводил его прочь от людей в балаклавах. Тогда в последние часы перед рассветом что-то внутри у Ёнсо смёрзлось в ледяной комок. Он почти физически чувствовал этот холодный камень в груди. И с одной стороны, от его появления было страшно, а с другой, эта холодная твёрдая фигня позволяла держаться. Не впадать в панику или истерику, мыслить логично, просчитывать варианты, избегать ещё больших неприятностей. Они с Минсоком решили выждать какое-то время, пока не закончится первая волна ненависти к кроликам, и всё-таки постараться пробраться в родной город, к семьям. План не поражал хитроумностью или продуманностью, но был лучше, чем никакого плана.  
Заговоривший с ними Хёкдже был таким внезапным, что Ёнсо сперва решил, что ему кажется. Но тот действительно привёл их к себе домой и накормил. Когда появился человек, у Ёнсо кусок поперёк горла встал и появилось иррациональное, но почти непреодолимое желание сбежать. И хотя никто их не гнал и не проявлял агрессии, смотались они при первой же возможности. По сути опыт был позитивным, но, обсудив его с Минсоком, они решили в следующий раз получше размышлять над подобными предложениями. Забавно получилось, когда следующее предложение снова поступило от Хёкдже, наткнувшегося на них через день. И Ёнсо уже было начал осторожно заливать, что им надо обдумать, но Минсок с силой пихнул его локтем в бок и сказал, что они, конечно, согласны.  
Когда Чанджо предложил им остаться, Ёнсо честно потерял дар речи. В его новом мире люди не предлагали помощь незнакомым гибридам. Даже в его старом мире что люди, что гибриды нечасто предлагали помощь кому-то практически незнакомому. Но Минсок не дал ему времени на приступ паранойи и, пока Чанджо и Хёкдже совещались о чём-то в соседней комнате, крепко сжал кончик пятнистого уха и сказал, что они обязаны согласиться. Потому что деньги практически на исходе. И потому что плана получше у них всё равно не было.  
Хёкдже был котом, а Чанджо человеком, который жил с котом, и это, пожалуй, было даже лучше, чем два человека или два гибрида.  
— Не думаю, что они какие-то маньяки, — поделился соображениям Минсок перед сном. — Должно же и нам с тобой повезти уже наконец.  
Ёнсо бы очень хотел, чтобы тот оказался прав.

На следующий день они все вместе поехали к кому-то по имени Икхван-хён.  
— Надо посоветоваться, — объяснял Хёкдже, пока Чанджо крутил руль древней субару, которая, казалось, была способна развалится от первого же чиха. — Эти парни немного ебанутые, конечно, но кто в наше время без недостатков. К тому же у нас вчетвером действительно тесновато.  
Немного ебанутые жили буквально в соседнем квартале, так что уже через пятнадцать минут они поднимались на второй этаж потрёпанной трёхэтажки.  
— Вип-вход через балкон, — хмыкнул Чанджо. — Вы главное не напрягайтесь с порога и не воспринимайте их полностью всерьёз.  
— Харе там народ запугивать, — заорал кто-то, тенью нависая над ними с изгиба того самого длинного балкона, идущего вдоль всего этажа. — Делаешь вид, что вы с хвостатым нормальные что ли?  
Орали громко и грубо, так что Ёнсо едва заметно вздрогнул от неожиданности, но Чанджо только ухмыльнулся и выставил в сторону крикуна руку с оттопыренным средним пальцем.  
— Хватит глотку драть! Теперь тем более никто не поверит, что ты норм.  
Сверху загоготали. Ёнсо переглянулся с Минсоком и убедился, что тот тоже заинтригован в самой максимальной степени.  
На балконе их поджидал парень, одетый в только в ярко-красные спортивные штаны, державшиеся на последнем честном слове, и сланцы. Он стоял уперев кулаки в бока и улыбался так, что глаз, которые, кажется, и в обычном состоянии не отличались внушительными размерами, не было видно вовсе. На его груди от плеча до плеча тянулась большая старая чуть полинявшая татуировка с какой-то невнятной надписью. Но самым странным оказалось то, что при таком внешнем виде он производил абсолютно доброжелательное впечатление.  
— Икхван, — представился он, протягивая руку.  
Внутри квартиры внушительных размеров их встретил ещё один улыбчивый парень, назвавшийся Сонджуном. В отличие от своего соседа он был небольшого роста, с коротко подстриженными высветленными волосами, а на его правой скуле поблёскивал стекляшкой модный сейчас пирсинг, названия которого Ёнсо не помнил.  
— Я ветеринар, — гордо сообщил Сонджун, пожимая всем руки.  
— Ты всем теперь будешь об этом трындеть? — фыркнул Икхван.  
— Разумеется! — кивнул Сонджун, — После ста лет учёбы и тысячи попыток меня взяли на испытательный срок в клинику, имею полное право для гордости.  
— Хён, это было полгода назад, — вздохнул Хёкдже.  
— И что, я до сих пор, может, горжусь, — пожал плечами Сонджун.

— А где Сэмин? — поинтересовался Чанджо, когда они закончили знакомиться, разбираться, кто что будет пить, где сидеть, куда подевался ещё один стул и как вообще можно потерять стул в пределах квартиры.  
— На соревнованиях, — ответил Сонджун, — так что его спальня ещё несколько дней будет свободна.  
— Он спортсмен? — поинтересовался Минсок.  
— Эта дохлятина? — фыркнул Икхван, — Нет, он танцор.  
Ёнсо удивился, определение дохлятины в его голове противоречило образу танцора, который разъезжает по соревнованиям. Бальники и, например, те, кто занимался танго, конечно, частенько выглядели довольно хило, но в эту компашку их новых знакомых прилизанный классический танцор не вписывался никаким образом.  
Пока Ёнсо фантазировал на тему того, кто вообще мог бы сочетаться с этими разношёрстными чуваками, Хёкдже пересказывал их с Минсоком историю, объясняя, как они дошли до жизни такой. Со стороны чужими словами звучало ещё хуже, чем в голове у Ёнсо.  
— Блядство какое, — прокомментировал Икхван, когда Хёкдже закончил.  
— Удваиваю блядство, — кивнул Сонджун.  
Странное впечатление, которое производили эти парни, никуда не делось, но Ёнсо чувствовал, как постепенно проникается к ним симпатией.  
— Я подумал — вступил Чанджо, — что на улице им сейчас лучше не мельтешить, мало ли что. И поговорив с Хёком, мы предложили приютить их на несколько дней. Но наша жилплощадь, как вы помните, несколько ограничена.  
— Думать вообще твоя сильная сторона, бро, — ухмыльнулся Икхван, перебивая его. — Так ты хочешь, чтобы мы приняли участие в вашей благотворительной акции?  
Чанджо наморщил нос.  
— Типа того. Собирался предложить поделить по-братски, одного вам, одного нам. У вас же найдётся место для симпатичного пушистого соседа?  
Ёнсо поймал себя на желании снова нервно постучать ногой по полу и с тревогой посмотрел на Минсока. Хёкдже, сидящий рядом, перехватил его взгляд и внезапно подмигнул.  
— Согласен, — гаркнул Икхван и хлопнул по столу открытой ладонью, напугав всех в комнате. — Продано!  
— Я так и думал, — улыбнулся Чанджо.

В честь принятого решения было предложено открыть пива и заказать пожрать.  
— Так ведь суббота, друг, чего ты паришься, — улыбнулся Икхван в ответ на вопрос Минсока о том, что сейчас всего четыре часа дня.  
Чанджо попытался отказаться от выпивки, мотивируя это тем, что ему ещё рулить обратно домой, но спор зашёл куда-то не туда и в итоге было решено, что все они сегодня остаются ночевать.  
— Ушастиков запихнём в спальню Сэмина, — рассуждал Икхван, — а вас с Хёком положим прямо здесь. Не в первый раз и не в последний.  
— Не обращайте внимание на ушастиков, — попросил Сонджун Ёнсо с Минсоком, — Икхван немного гопота и разговаривает как быдло, но вообще не злой.  
— Учитывая то, что вы готовы пустить нас к себе пожить, ушастиков можно и потерпеть, — Минсок выразительно пошевелил ушами, которые до последнего времени почти всегда были прижаты к голове шапками или капюшоном.  
— Тем более, что это далеко не самое мерзкое слово из тех, которыми нас называли за эти несколько недель, — согласился Ёнсо.  
Ему не очень нравилась идея того, что им с Минсоком придётся разделиться, но ни Чанджо с Хёкдже, ни Икхван с Сонджуном не могли поселить у себя сразу двоих. У первых квартира могла вместить в себя двоих на постоянке и третьего на какое-то время. У вторых было свободное место в одной из спален, но напрягать их сразу двумя нахлебниками было бы слишком. Неплохим бонусом в итоге оказалось то, что сегодня вся компания осталась спать здесь, а Ёнсо с Минсоком, как и обещал Икхван, уложили рядом. От пива, которое почти рекой лилось, новых знакомых и вообще того, как внезапно их жизнь постепенно начала выбираться с днища у Минсока даже в темноте горели глаза и его то и дело распирало дурацким смехом. Они давно улеглись, но Минсок болтал что-то воодушевлённо, не затыкаясь минут сорок подряд, и Ёнсо чувствовал, как под действием этой трепотни, тепла и того же пива, постепенно начинает подтаивать ледяной комок у него внутри.  
Они с Минсоком лет сто не спали в обнимку — давно не маленькие. Но той ночью очень хотелось и показалось правильным.


	5. Чанджо. Последний тёплый день

На месте Минсока и Ёнсо Чанджо бы тоже переживал о том, что им приходится разделиться. Они попали в эту передрягу вместе и до недавних пор не теряли друг друга из вида на долгое время. Но на своём месте Чанджо был абсолютно уверен в том, что и им с Хёкдже, и Икхвану с его обалдуями можно доверять. В качестве успокаивающего фактора они пообещали постараться в ближайшее время достать братцам-кроликам по мобильнику.  
Хёкдже уехал по своим делам, поэтому Чанджо с Минсоком предстояло возвращаться домой вдвоём. После нескольких магазинов, где они купили всяких мелочей типа зубной щётки, пары футболок, носков и ещё какой-то фигни, Минсок спросил, очень ли они торопятся.  
А когда Чанджо, прикинув свои дела, ответил, что часа два у них есть точно, попросил поехать куда-нибудь в парк, пока погода хорошая.  
— Вы разве не нагулялись за последнее время? — удивлённо хмыкнул Чанджо.  
— Это вообще другое, — дёрнул носом Минсок, — тебе не понять.  
— Ну конечно, — согласился Чанджо и повернул в сторону парка.  
Он наблюдал за братцами-кроликами всего пару дней и успел заметить, что Минсок был более зубастым, первым реагировал на что-то, всегда был готов огрызнуться, если был хоть малейший намёк на что-то плохое, и вообще не лез за словом в карман. Ёнсо вёл себя спокойнее, но именно его голос в итоге был решающим. Уже раз или два Чанджо видел, как тот иногда трогал Минсока за руку и тот затыкался, переставал спорить и, как выражался Икхван, делал хлебало попроще. Теперь после разделения было интересно посмотреть на них по отдельности.  
Пиная ногами камушки и просто пыль на дорожках, Минсок щурился под солнцем, и Чанджо думал о том, что надо было прихватить ему тёмные очки и, если что, подойдут ли ему одни из коллекции Хёкдже. Список необходимых для жизни мелочей, оказывается, был ужасно растяжимым понятием и зависел от времени года, наличия крыши над головой и кучи других факторов. Но отмытый Минсок, одетый в джинсы Хёкдже и футболку самого Чанджо, постепенно переставал выглядеть бездомным. Теперь сложно было сказать, что всего несколько дней назад они с Ёнсо где попало ночевали, как попало ели и вообще существовали в постоянной фоновой опасности.  
— Как думаешь, достаточно прошло времени для пары личных вопросов? — начал Минсок издалека, когда они, обойдя большую половину парка, пристроились на скамейке. — Если ты не против, конечно.  
Чанджо помотал головой, типа вообще не против, и Минсок продолжил, — Вы давно знакомы с Икхваном?  
Этот был одним из двух самых ожидаемых.  
— Дольше, чем себя помню, — улыбнулся Чанджо. — Ну то есть прямо в буквальном смысле. Мы из одного города и росли забор в забор. Мамаши дружили, так что мы начали тусить вместе раньше, чем научились разговаривать или ложку держать. Если ты переживаешь, за Ёнсо, то можешь расслабиться на все сто — твой приятель попал к чутка ебанутым, но абсолютно надежным людям. Не исключаю, что у него, может, немного изменится режим дня или появится какой-нибудь дурацкий жизненный опыт, но ему там точно не будет скучно или плохо.  
— Очень дурацкий? — уточнил Минсок через некоторое время раздумий.  
— Ну, — замялся Чанджо, — хрен знает, если честно. Любой. Но даю гарантию, что ему ничего не угрожает.  
— Ясно, — кивнул Минсок, — есть некоторое ощущение, что Ёнсо туда впишется Это последнее время он вечно на серьёзных щах, а так та ещё балда ушастая и полудурок.  
Чанджо попытался представить, не справился и подумал, что не отказался бы посмотреть на Ёнсо, когда он ушастая балда.  
— А с Хёкдже вы давно вместе? — продолжил Минсок.  
Это был второй самый ожидаемый вопрос, но в необычной вариации.  
— Мы с Хёкдже уже давно не вместе, — хмыкнул Чанджо.  
Ужасно хотелось спросить, почему Минсок вообще сделал такой вывод, но у того было слишком смешное выражение лица.  
— Скажу сразу, я не бросал его потому, что он кот! — Чанджо поднял перед собой открытые ладони. — Это он меня бросил. Вернее не бросил, а предложил перестать тянуть кота за хвост. Как друзья и соседи мы однозначно подходим друг другу лучше. А про время, если всё вместе сложить, то лет восемь получится.  
Минсок, улыбнувшийся над частью про “тягание за хвост”, повернул голову в сторону Чанджо.  
— Всё равно клёво. И то, что вы живёте вместе, и то, что встречались раньше. И вообще вся ваша компания разношёрстная и прикольная. Не помню толком, чтобы раньше видел такие смешанные. В нашем с Ёнсо городишке к гибридам относятся очень толерантно-дружелюбно. Но всё равно всегда люди отдельно, гибриды отдельно.  
— Ты себе пока плохо представляешь, до какой степени мы прикольные, — фыркнул Чанджо. — Кто-нибудь успел проболтаться, что Сэмин тоже гибрид?  
— Нет, — заинтересованно приподнял брови Минсок. — И кто он?  
— Это стоит того, чтобы узнать самостоятельно, не буду портить сюрприз, — Чанджо не собирался становиться интриганом, оно как-то само получалось. — Всё равно поедем к ним снова, когда он вернётся со своих соревнований.  
Минсок чуть оттопырил нижнюю губу, но настаивать не стал.  
— Встречный вопрос, — решил вписаться в сеанс обмена личной инфой Чанджо, — вы с Ёнсо, случайно, не братья?  
— Чувак, — в голосе Минсока послышалось явное разочарование, — я заяц, он кролик. Это разные виды. Каким макаром, по-твоему, мы можем быть братьями?  
Звучало логично и не очень логично одновременно. Как-то не очень трезвый Сонджун прочитал не очень трезвому Чанджо целую лекцию о том, как сочетается геном человека с геномом гибрида и как гибриды могут пересекаться между видами, какие гены более доминантны, какие рецессивны, почему вымерли гибриды-хомяки и кто у кого может или не может родиться. Было ужасно интересно, но Сонджун по-пьяни постоянно сбивался с мысли, а настолько же косой Чанджо в итоге запомнил только то, что всё очень сложно и ещё не изучено до конца, но теоретически возможны несколько весьма любопытных вариантов.  
— Да мы даже внешне не похожи, — продолжал возмущаться Минсок.  
Чанджо собирался было извиниться, но поймал злой прищуренный взгляд какого-то мужика, проходящего мимо. Тот явно пытался понять, не гибрид ли Минсок и если да, то какой именно.  
— Поехали домой? — предложил Чанджо, вздохнув.  
Что там Минсок говорил про толерантно-дружелюбную атмосферу? Последние дни ею на улицах даже не пахло. Хёкдже, и так выбиравшийся из дома два-три раза в неделю, накануне сказал, что сегодняшним утром последний раз едет куда-то один, а впредь засядет в квартире до лучших времён. Максимум, на который он был готов — кататься куда-нибудь на машине с Чанджо.  
Минсок проводил мужика хмурым взглядом и замедленно кивнул.


	6. Ёнсо. Дом аритмиков

Несмотря на одолевавшие его по первости сомнения, уже к вечеру второго дня Ёнсо поймал себя на том, что чувствует себя спокойно в этом малознакомом доме с малознакомыми людьми. Икхван и Сонджун жили в абсолютно хаотичном графике — спали как попало странными отрезками времени, ели тоже как попало и что попало, занимались чем попало. Частично режим дня обуславливался тем, что клиника Сонджуна была круглосуточной и его смены длились то по шесть, то по двенадцать часов в очень сложной схеме. На холодильнике скотчем была прилеплена страница календаря на месяц, где разными цветами были обозначены его рабочие дни. Ёнсо попытался найти закономерность, но не справился. Икхван, судя по всему, работал за компом из дома и, видимо, вообще был фрилансером, потому что садился побарабанить по клавишам в самое разное время дня и ночи.  
Эти двое могли пять часов подряд смотреть мультики про диснеевских принцесс, потом немного подремать и в три утра подорваться и отправиться в прачечную в соседнем квартале. Когда Ёнсо спросил, почему они не ходят в ту, которая бросилась ему в глаза на середине пути и выглядела явно приличнее, чем та, в которую они в итоге пришли, Сонджун ответил, что у тех музыка полный отстой. Непонятно было, как это влияет на качество стирки, и Ёнсо хотел задать ещё наводящий вопрос, а потом внезапно осознал, что ответ будет в том же духе. И что на самом деле для ребят, вроде его новых соседей, музыка была вполне себе аргументом.

— Умеешь готовить? — спросил Икхван в какой-то момент.  
— Шеф поваром меня не назвать, — честно признался Ёнсо, — но, вроде, пока никого не отравил.  
— Тогда сварганишь нам своё фирменное блюдо?  
— Конечно, — согласился Ёнсо, — ничего, что оно без мяса?  
— А я тебе говорил! — хмыкнул Сонджун, проходивший мимо.  
И Ёнсо так и не понял, они проверяли его, поспорили или действительно хотели попробовать его стряпни. Но честно нафигачил целое ведро хемультана. Потому что мясо мясом, а про морепродукты он ничего не обещал.

— Никогда не думал заплести мелких косичек? Таких, типа по голове и цветных каких-нибудь? — предложил Сонджун. — Думаю, тебе было бы клёво. Вот вернётся Сэмин, можно будет сходить к его знакомому мастеру.  
Выпустившись из школы, Ёнсо начал иногда экспериментировать с длинной и цветом волос, пытаясь подобрать что-то приемлемое в приличном обществе. А иногда просто экспериментировать, потому что когда, если не сейчас. Последним его вариантом было отрастить волосы так, чтобы собирались в хвост, осветлить их и сбрить виски. И получилось даже неплохо, но, кажется, стало выглядеть ещё более вызывающе. Поэтому, когда нужно было одеться прилично, Ёнсо предпочитал капюшоны и шапки.

Как и обещали, Икхван с Сонджуном вскоре достали ему телефон и ещё один передали Минсоку.  
“Чо как? — поинтересовался тот в первом же сообщении, — Освоился? Или скучаешь по мне? Как тебе соседи?”  
“Учитывая, что мы почти не расставались последний месяц, то можно сказать, что наконец отдыхаю от твоей надоедливой морды, — отправил в ответ Ёнсо. — Они реально какие-то чудики, но довольно прикольные. Кажется, начинаю втягиваться в их стиль жизни”  
Минсок рассказал немного про Чанджо с Хёкдже, потом они обсудили пойдут ли Ёнсо косички и какой цвет выбрать, если да.  
“Ты не звонил домой?” — просил Ёнсо уже во втором часу ночи.  
“Нет пока. Написал только, что у нас всё хорошо и позвоним позже”  
“Вот и я не хочу пугать”

Связаться с роднёй было необходимо, но пока никто из них не представлял, что можно будет сказать им, кроме того, что они живы и в безопасности. Ёнсо погуглил родной город и туда истерика насчёт гибридов пока, вроде как, не докатилась. Это обнадёживало и позволяло не волноваться за семью. Ёнсо не представлял, что кто-то сможет заявится в дом к его родне и выставить их прочь. От этих мыслей его охватывала холодная бессильная ярость. В конце концов он стал каждый день по несколько раз проверять ситуацию в их городе.  
Зато местные новости лучше было вообще не включать. Химеры снова пропали из виду, их попавшийся копам член банды молчал как рыба, но люди продолжали сходить с ума в какой-то нарастающей прогрессии. Одна за другой в интернете появлялись петиции о том, чтобы гибридов отстранили то от работы в полиции и медицине, то чтобы уволили учителей и воспитателей. Правительство пока не принимало официальных решений, но и не препятствовало тому, что гибридов-кроликов продолжали увольнять, выгонять с учёбы, выселять из домов и квартир. Постепенно под волны безумия толпы начали попадать и другие виды. С одной стороны, Ёнсо старался поменьше смотреть телевизор, чтобы не так сильно беситься от безысходности каждый чёртов раз. А с другой, начал собирать всю доступную в сети информацию о Химерах. Без какой-то конкретной цели, по крайней мере, без чётко сформулированной. Но он спросил у Икхвана, можно ли иногда пользоваться компом, и получил в своё распоряжение немолодой, но вполне себе живой ноутбук, с помощью которого скрупулёзно проверял и сохранял всё, что удавалось найти.  
Сонджун, который однажды заглянул ему через плечо, назвал его шизиком и пообещал поделиться парой ссылок.

А потом приехал Сэмин.  
Ёнсо, который предыдущие несколько дней в одиночку жил в его комнате, ждал эту встречу с огромным любопытством. Впрочем, в предвкушение примешивалась ложка дёгтя нервяка — всё-таки он был самозванцем, который вторгся на чужую территорию и поселился на ней. Комнатка на самом деле была действительно крошечной. В неё влезли только шкаф-купе у торцевой стены, низкий столик метр на метр, несколько коробок и гвоздь со связкой медалей на стене. Пространства на полу как раз едва хватало на пару спальных мест. По однажды вывалившившимся на него из шкафа штанам с отверстием под хвост Ёнсо догадался, что хозяин комнаты гибрид, но почему-то так и не выяснил подробностей у Икхвана с Сонджуном.   
Тот должен был появиться на пороге квартиры ранним утром, где-то около четырёх или пяти. Ёнсо почему-то был уверен, что эта парочка аритмиков будет его ждать, но Икхван с Сонджуном отправились на боковую в начале третьего.  
— Нет смысла, — объяснил Икхван перед уходом, — Этот хрен всё равно спать завалится, когда приедет, а потом весь день будет на ушах стоять. Ближе к вечеру ещё Чанджо с остальными приедут, так что рекомендую тебе тоже выспаться заранее.  
Ёнсо кивнул, закрыл ноутбук и на всякий случай уточнил:  
— Он же знает обо мне? А то так себе сюрприз получится.  
— Не парься, — хмыкнул Икхван. — Я ему написал.  
Он почесал голый живот, зевнул и скрылся в комнате.

Ёнсо проснулся от того, что на него наступили.  
В почти кромешной тьме над ним застыла сгорбленная тень  
— Бля, прости, — извинилась тень низким голосом. — Не могу открывашку найти. Ты спи, днём познакомимся.  
Он потрепал Ёнсо ладонью по плечу, вокруг головы качнулось что-то похожее на косички или дреды и прокрался к выходу из комнаты. Не успевший полностью всплыть из сонного состояния Ёнсо вяло поразмышлял, не стоит ли всё-таки встать, нормально представиться, предложить помощь и вот это всё, но решил, что скорее всего будет мешать хозяину комнаты, перевернулся на другой бок и снова закрыл глаза. Засыпая, он размышлял о том, кем же был Сэмин. Среди косичек-дредов мелькнули небольшие круглые ушки с белой окантовкой, но сонный мозг почему-то не подбрасывал никакого варианта. Вопрос о том, зачем ему понадобилась открывашка в пять утра, мозг Ёнсо проигнорировал.


	7. Чанджо. Сдохни, мерзкое животное

Пожалуй, из всей их всей их компании Сэмин был и оставался самым своеобразным. Даже если бы он не был гибридом, всё равно на чемпионате своеобразных далеко обогнал бы всех остальных, включая Икхвана. Который, собственно, когда-то и привёл Семина в их детскую тусню, потому что “смотрите, какой прикольный”. С этим определением можно было бы поспорить, но необычным новенький был точно. Если бы Чанджо не знал Сэмина с детства и большую часть жизни, думал бы, что тот вечно под какими-нибудь психотропными веществами. Например, его мимики без проблем хватило бы на нескольких обычных людей. Когда у тех под каждую эмоцию было по одному выражению лица, Сэмин с его огромным ртом и подвижными бровями успевал сменить три-четыре с разными нюансами. Точно так же и со всем остальным телом — мало того, что казалось, что у него есть по паре лишних суставов в каждой конечности, он в принципе был текучим, как ртуть. Замереть на месте для него было неестественным вариантом, даже просто сидя, он покачивался, забирался с ногами на стул или скамейку, подскакивал на месте, болтал руками. Большая часть родителей их тогдашней компании не были в восторге от странного пацана, даже гибридные семьи. Но к тому моменту, когда они начали высказывать лёгкие опасения, тот уже стал неотъемлемым членом их банды. Сэмин лучше всех лазил по деревьям, почти никогда не унывал и был готов на любые приключения или выходки. Это приводило в восторг Икхвана, а затем и всех остальных. Но каждый выдохнул с облегчением, когда неуёмной энергии Сэмина нашлось применение в танцевальном кружке. В итоге это и стало его основным увлечением и занятием.

С соревнований Сэмин вернулся с медалью за второе место и с очередным ворохом историй о своих приключениях. Ещё одной особенностью этого парня было вляпываться в бесконечные нелепые происшествия. Хорошо ещё, что большая их часть была безобидной. Но даже из тех историй где другой бы свернул шею или хотя бы получил по роже, Сэмин каким-то непостижимым образом обычно выбирался без ощутимых последствий. В этот раз он умудрился забыть дома один из пары своих счастливых кроссов, без которых вообще не ездил на соревнования, поэтому на каждый этап он одалживал по одному у кого-нибудь из знакомых или не очень знакомых. Сэмину не составляло трудности подкатить практически к любому человеку и завести с ним разговор.  
— Танцевальная тусовка дружелюбная, — объяснял он, размахивая своим стаканом, — ты можешь хоть кеды, хоть трусы попросить долгонуть, и найдётся тот, у кого будут и кто не зажмёт.  
И когда Сэмин говорил, что одалживал один кросс, это реально значило, что на одной ноге у него был его собственный, а на второй какой-то рандомный. Чанджо, Хёкдже, Икхван и Сонджун не удивлялись этому ни на грамм, а вот ушастики явно были в шоке.  
— Но почему? — в конце концов не сдержался Минсок. — Можно же было попросить два одинаковых.  
Сэмин вздохнул.  
— Зачем мне два чужих, если есть один свой счастливый? — он поднял повыше медаль, болтающуюся у него на шее, чокнулся ею со своим бокалом и повторил, — Счастливый. Всекаешь?

В какой-то момент Чанджо выбрался на балкон покурить и через какое-то время к нему присоединился Ёнсо.  
— Не помешаю? Надо немного выдохнуть.  
Он забавно пошевелил ушами. Чанджо уже заметил такую же прикольную привычку у Минсока и каждый раз радовался, когда заставал этот жест. Это было что-то вроде аналога лёгкого пожатия плечами или чуть приподнятой брови. Хёкдже тоже дополнял выражение эмоций при помощи ушей, но у него был совершенно другой набор.  
— Не вопрос, оставайся, — Чанджо приветливо кивнул. — Как тебе здесь живётся?  
Ему было немного совестно за то, что они бросили кого-то в одиночку выносить психологические атаки Икхвана с Сонджуном, но не то чтобы у них были варианты.  
— Думал, что встречал всяких фриков за свою жизнь, — хмыкнул Ёнсо, — но твои друзья какие-то совсем уж альтернативно странные, в самом хорошем смысле этих слов.  
Он облокотился на перила балкона и продолжил.  
— Хотя Сэмин, конечно, переплёвывает всех.  
Чанджо стряхнул пепел с сигареты и улыбнулся.  
— Я бы на твоём месте не списывал Икхвана со счетов. Самые безумные идеи обычно принадлежат именно ему.  
— Испытываю сейчас одновременно приступы любопытства и паники, — признался Ёнсо.

Когда они вернулись в комнату, Сэмин копался в компе чтобы показать пару видосов с чемпионата с собой, некоторыми знакомыми и “ещё нескольких пацанчиков, которые просто разорвали там всё”. Минсок и Ёнсо, которые впервые видели его в деле, от видео с танцами пришли в полный восторг. Сэмин довольно щурился, пушил хвост и включал вперемешку себя и друзей. Пока не добрался до видоса, где в него прямо во время выхода швырнули чем-то из толпы. Предмет пролетел мимо Сэмина и не показался тяжёлым или острым, но выглядело это паршиво.  
— Постой-ка, — Хёкдже перехватил его за локоть и заставил поставить на паузу. — Мне не показалось, в тебя что-то бросили?  
— Да банку из под газировки просто, — отмахнулся Сэмин, пытаясь вывернуть локоть и включить дальше.  
— Фига себе “просто”, — хмыкнул Икхван, откатывая его вместе с креслом от компа. — Ещё что было?  
Сэмин оскалился и собирался уже нахамить что-то в ответ, когда Хёкдже свернул видео из полноэкранного режима и стали видны комментарии под ним.  
Минсок, который сидел почти носом в монитор первым успел вчитаться в строчки и присвистнуть, следом за ним и остальные потянулись к экрану. Кроме обычных комментариев с обсуждением баттла, там было полно ядовитого дерьма вроде “жаль, тот чувак промахнулся”, “ну и уродище, блядь” и “сдохни, мерзкое животное”. Пока они пялились в экран, Сэмин успел снова завладеть мышкой и лайкнуть комментарий про уродище.  
— Это вы ещё личку мою не видели в инсте, вот где карнавал, — хмыкнул он.  
— Не очень-то смешно, бро, — покачал головой Икхван, снова отодвигая его прочь от компьютерного стола. — Давно это началось?  
— Да буквально в последние пару дней, — буркнул Сэмин, и на его лице читалось, что лично он не считает это проблемой, достойной обсуждения. По крайней мере, достойной того, чтобы прервать просмотр видео с чемпионата. Но Икей уже катил его прочь вместе с креслом. Сэмин выглядел одновременно сердито и растерянно, и Чанджо очень хотелось похлопать его по плечу, но он знал, что сейчас это не лучшая затея.  
— Рассказывай, — велел Икхван, когда они снова расселись вокруг стола с едой и разлили всем, чьи стаканы успели опустеть.  
— Нечего рассказывать, — вздохнул Сэмин. — Первые три дня всё было как обычно: веселье, угар и единороги гадили радугой, а потом среди зрителей начали появляться разные отморозки, которые орали всякую хрень из толпы или вот кидались мусором. Охрана их выводила, если могла найти, и на этом всё.  
Ничего особенно пиздецового в рассказе Сэмина и правда не было, но общий градус веселья очевидно постепенно пошёл на спад. Длинные уши братьев кроликов поникли, Хёкдже хмурился, Сэмин явно был разочарован тем, что они переключились на такую херню и дербанил корочку от пиццы в мелкую крошку, Икхван улыбался, но эта улыбка не предвещала ничего весёлого. Как будто сам воздух в комнате посерел, приглушив яркий угар вечеринки. Чанджо вздохнул, отставил своё недопитое пиво и потянулся за вискарём.  
— Недавно разговаривали с Бёнхо, — поделился Сонджун тихо, — он сказал, что пока отстранён от службы. Типа “ты сам понимаешь, обстановка сейчас так себе” и “это временно”. Ага, конечно.  
— Уёбки, — прокомментировал Хёкдже.  
На несколько секунд повисла тишина, и пока Чанджо и остальные укладывали в голове новости, Минсок решительно встал и стряхнул с коленей невидимые крошки.  
— Ладно. Тупо было надеяться, что за то время, что мы живём, у вас ситуация перестанет катиться в ад и каким-то волшебным образом наладится. Мы офигеть как благодарны вам за гостеприимство, особенно Хёкдже и Чанджо, но нам пора.  
Ёнсо начал было тоже подниматься со своего места, когда Икхван сердито на него зыркнул.  
— А ну жопы прижали, — рявкнул он грубо.  
И Ёнсо действительно, потеряв равновесие, плюхнулся обратно. Чанджо хмыкнул. Минсок ещё договорить не успел, а всем, кроме ушастых, уже было понятно, что никуда они не уйдут в ближайшее время. Но быстрее и эффективнее всего их в этом мог убедить именно Икхван.  
— Если останемся, — Минсок скрестил руки на груди и явно не был настроен легко сдаваться, — рано или поздно как-нибудь случайно вас подставим, вы же сами понимаете.  
Икхван почесал бровь, типа в раздумьях.  
— А, ну ок. Кота с хорьком тоже тогда выпрем нафиг, а то мало ли что.  
Ушастые по очереди удивлённо моргнули, но до Минсока дошло быстрее.  
— Да блин, — он вздохнул, — Мы правда очень благодарны. Но и так вас уже обожрали и занимаем кучу места.  
— Ой слышь, куча места, — Икхван отпил из своего стакана. — Не неси херни. Никуда вы не пойдёте, пока и правда обстановка не станет получше. Ни я, ни эти парни, — он кивнул в сторону Чанджо с Хёкдже, — не собираемся потом плохо спать и мучиться угрызениями совести, если вас, болванов, где-нибудь по дороге покалечат, а то и вовсе в каком-нибудь лесочке прикопают.  
— Да вы даже не узнаете, — буркнул Минсок, но всё-таки сел на своё место.  
Хёкдже погладил его по плечу и сунул стакан в руки.  
— А что делать тогда? — спросил Ёнсо, рассеянно глядя в пол.  
Чанджо подумал о том, что его тоже было бы неплохо погладить, чтобы расслабился, но сидящий рядом Сэмин пихнул его кулаком в плечо.  
— Да не ссыте, придумаем что-нибудь.


	8. Ёнсо. Цап и Химеры

Уже перевалило за полночь, когда Минсок с Чанджо и Хёкдже наконец дождались такси и уехали к себе. Ёнсо попробовал собрать мусор в одну кучу и посуду в другую, но Сонджун отобрал у него бутылки и сказал, чтобы не страдал фигнёй и что в этом доме введён запрет на уборку по пьяной лавочке после того, как они однажды постирали бумажные тарелки в посудомойке. Он смешно зевал во весь рот и, казалось, засыпал на ходу, так что Ёнсо пришлось пообещать ему, что он уже заканчивает, всё бросает и ложится. Потрепав его по плечу, Сонджун скрылся в комнате, а Ёнсо упрямо взялся за остатки посуды. Во-первых, он уже справился с самой сложной частью, во-вторых, если не замочить сейчас, потом оттирать придётся в сто раз дольше, а в-третьих, Ёнсо нужно было время, чтобы немного переварить сегодняшний день. Он закончил таскать к раковине миски, стаканы и приборы, сгрузил в мойку первую порцию и включил воду.  
То, что отношение к гибридам продолжит становиться хуже, было понятно. Но читать об этом в интернете одно, а когда в друга твоих друзей швыряются мусором и заваливают потоком говна в комментариях и личке — уже немного другое. Ненависть этих людей опять подобралась слишком близко и затронула Ёнсо за живое. Что-то гадкое и холодное у него внутри снова зашевелилось, стягивая внутренности в узел, вытаскивая из глубины кусачий страх стать жертвой каких-нибудь безмозглых фанатиков. Если бы Минсок настоял сегодня, Ёнсо бы ушёл вместе с ним, не моргнув глазом. Его бы, правда, накрыло паникой сразу за порогом, но это уже другой вопрос. И, вероятно, большинство обычных людей не попытались бы их отговорить. Оставалось только в очередной раз поблагодарить мироздание, за то, что им повезло встретить Хёкдже и всех остальных.  
Место под чистые стаканы закончилось, и Ёнсо выключил воду, чтобы поискать ещё сухое полотенце и свободную поверхность, когда кто-то сзади схватил его за хвост. Как и уши, хвост Ёнсо был белым с коричневым пятном сверху, но куда более мягким и размером примерно с апельсин. Последние месяцы Ёнсо прятал его под свободными штанами и длинными футболками или кофтами и только пару дней назад влез снова в старые любимые джинсы.  
— Чо спать не идёшь, — спросил Сэмин у него из-за плеча и, не выпуская хвост из лапы, пару раз жмякнул его, как будто что-то плюшевое.  
И надо было бы развернуться и сказать что-нибудь нормальное. Или пошутить. Или просто тупо отпихнуть в сторону. Но Ёнсо почему-то не сделал ничего из этого, а упёрся руками в столешницу и ссутулился. Холодный ком внутри поднялся к самому горлу.  
— Не спится пока, — выдавил он через силу и опустил голову.  
Хорьки всегда считались самыми неадекватными из гибридов, у них чаще остальных в характер мешались звериные замашки и какая-то смешная придурь, свойственная этим животным. Что у Сэмина было именно от хорька, а что просто его собственной личной странностью, Ёнсо разобраться не успел, они были знакомы меньше суток. Но вот прямо сейчас его холодными мурашками по спине пробирало от осознания того, что Сэмин хищник.  
— Не спится из-за того, что обсуждали сегодня? — спросил Сэмин, подходя вплотную и так и не выпуская хвоста из руки. Теперь он одним пальцем теребил самый кончик, водя по нему туда и обратно. — Расслабься, бро. Тебе бы совсем не помешало расслабиться.  
Он упёрся подбородком в плечо Ёнсо. И тот поймал себя на том, что не удивился бы, если бы Сэмин его укусил. То, что происходило, одновременно имело жёсткий сексуальный подтекст и не имело его вовсе. Хорёк вёл себя как чутка ёбнутый хищник, и момент легко можно было качнуть в любую из сторон.  
Лучше бы он схватил Ёнсо за жопу, честное слово, думал тот, тогда это был бы однозначный намёк, за который можно было бы залепить по роже, потом обсудить всё, расставить по местам и пойти уже, наконец, спать. Но Сэмин лапал его за хвост и почти прижимался к спине, а Ёнсо с трудом гонял воздух в лёгкие и наружу. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы Сэмин укусил его. Или дёрнул за ухо. Подраться или потрахаться было бы совсем неплохо. И с кем-то малознакомым звучало как отличный план. Но лучше бы подвернулся кто-то, с кем они встретились первый и последний раз в жизни. А не жили бы вдвоём в крошечной комнатке на несколько квадратный метров. Ёнсо осознавал, что он пьян, и в раздрае, и что каких-то решений сейчас принимать не стоит. Но тёплый и хищный Сэмин рядом совершенно точно притормозил смерзание ледяной дряни у Ёнсо внутри.  
Он повернул голову в сторону, пытаясь заглянуть себе за спину.  
— Я бы хотел расслабиться.  
Сэмин фыркнул и наконец отпустил его хвост. Он дёрнул Ёнсо за ухо, прижался вплотную и быстро коротко куснул его за щеку.  
— Могу предложить тебе ещё выпить или свои костлявые обнимашки. Или и то, и другое.  
— Согласен на оба, — хмыкнул Ёнсо, отталкиваясь от столешницы, к которой успел прирасти за эти несколько минут.

Спустя несколько дней Икхван и Сонджун вернулись домой на пару часов позже, чем обещали, грязные, дёрганные и с дико горящими глазами.  
— Химеры, — просипел Сонджун, перед тем как вытащить из холодильника полуторалитровую бутылку воды и присосаться к ней.  
Икхван буркнул, что-то вроде “пиздос, блин, вы не представляете”, протопал в ванную и захлопнул за собой дверь.  
— Хёк!, — заорал он оттуда, перекрикивая шум воды. — Звони Чанджо, пусть после работы прихватит второго ушастика и катит сюда.  
Хёкдже, который приехал к ним утром поработать за мощным компом Икхвана, посмотрел на Сонджуна, всё ещё жадно опустошающего бутылку, получил от него кивок и схватился за телефон. Осознав, что всё это время просидел с прижатыми ушами, Ёнсо отправился будить Сэмина.

— Короче, мы были в банке, — начал Икхван с полотенцем на мокрой голове, пока Сонджун обклеивал ссадины на его руках пластырями.  
Они были в банке и как раз разбирались с тем, какой талончик взять в автомате, когда в холл ворвались Химеры.  
— И они вообще на хуй неадекватные, — Икхван передёрнул плечами и тут же получил подзатыльник от Сонджуна, чтобы не дёргался.  
— Добить меня хочешь? — попытался надуться Икхван.  
— Давай, поспорь с врачом, — хмыкнул Сонджун, опрокидывая перекись на очередной ватный тампон.  
Руки у него едва заметно подрагивали.  
Химеры ввалились в холл, крича и улюлюкая, и деловитое спокойствие банка лопнуло как воздушный шарик от поднесённой к нему зажигалки. Охранник, попытавшийся встать у них на пути, мгновенно получил по зубам и рухнул на пол. Но его не оставили в покое — забрав у него оружие, двое из банды методично пинали его всё то время, которое Химеры провели в здании. Остальные рассредоточились по холлу.  
— Они точно знали, что делают, и у них всё было просчитано. Но вели себя реально как твари.  
Буквально за несколько минут они уложили лицами в пол всех посетителей, извлекли пару сотрудников из-за стойки и трое Химер ушли с ними вглубь здания. Пока они отсутствовали, остальные потрошили кассы и доёбывались до тех из заложников, кто выглядел попредставительней.   
— Нам, как можно предположить, ничего особо не угрожало, — вмешался в рассказ Сонджун, намекая на то, что сегодня оба для похода в банк выбрали стиль “почти не пьяный бомж”. — Но кое-кто умудрился всё испортить.  
— Да я просто спросил у крокодилозебры, в каком магазе он покупал косуху.  
— Нашёл, блять, что и у кого! — вызверился Сонджун, зло сверкая глазами.  
Он закончил обрабатывать Икхвана, и теперь руки у него тряслись вполне отчётливо. Хмуро посмотревший на это Сэмин, бросил в стакан пару кубиков льда, плеснул сверху чистого виски и сунул его Сонджуну под нос.  
— А что, если бы они тебя убили, — спросил тот, сделав большой глоток.  
— Ну не убили же, — попытался улыбнуться Икхван, — тем более их время поджимало.  
— На один выстрел много времени не нужно, — мрачно ответил Сонджун.  
Судя по лицам, Хёкдже и Сэмин были с ним более чем согласны.  
— Ладно, ступил, больше не буду, — поднял руки Икхван, сдаваясь. — Сам пересрал, когда он мне в глаза посмотрел.  
К тому времени, когда ушедшие вглубь здания вернулись с парой увесистых сумок, остальные уже намалевали свой автограф на стене и выбрали двух парней-старшеклассников в качестве заложников, которые поедут с ними. Потом постреляли в потолок, приказали всем хором считать до двухсот, мордами в пол, а то взорвётся автоматическая бомба, и смотались.  
— Полиция промурыжила нас всех чуть больше часа, записали данные, оставили несколько самых болтливых из тех, кто был ближе к кассам, и остальных отпустили, — закончил Икхван и отобрал почти пустой стакан у Сонджуна. — Такие вот дела.  
Симин как раз принёс Сонджуну новую порцию виски, когда Хёкдже вдруг встрепенулся.  
— Крокодилозебра, ты сказал?  
— И с иголками типа как у дикобраза на затылке, — кивнул Икхван.  
— Сука, — прокомментировал Хёкдже, бросившись к компу и лихорадочно забарабанив по клавиатуре.  
— Всё в порядке? — осторожно поинтересовался у него Ёнсо.  
— Да, мне просто нужно кое-что проверить.


	9. Чанджо. План-капкан

Позвонивший Хёкдже не рассказал ничего толком, но звучал так, что Чанджо отпросился с работы, прыгнул в машину и втопил педаль в пол, на максимально возможной скорости выруливая с парковки.  
— Мне Ёнсо написал, — объяснил Минсок, ждавший его у дома, залезая на пассажирское сиденье и натягивая капюшон толстовки на самые брови. — Сказал, что Икхван и Сонджун видели Химер, но все живы.  
Чанджо почувствовал, как ладони, сжимающие руль, стали совсем холодными и влажными.  
— Только не гони, ладно, — попросил Минсок, трогая его за локоть. — Мы не опаздываем никуда.

История, которую пересказал Икхван, звучала как пиздец, но, спасибо, что не как полный-пиздец-пиздец-пора-собирать-вещички-и-валить-из-этого-города.  
Чанджо посмотрел ему в глаза, потом на его пластыри, потом на хмурого и тихого Сонджуна, которого держал за плечо и что-то тихонько бормотал на ухо Сэмин, и решительно достал пару стаканов для себя и Минсока.  
И в этот момент Хёкдже подпрыгнул перед компом и вскрикнул:  
— Нашёл!  
Пялиться всемером в один монитор было не слишком удобно, но они уже умудрялись сделать это несколько дней назад.  
— Вот, — сказал Хёкдже, по очереди разворачивая несколько изображений подряд. — Что-то похожее?  
Это были рисунки, даже скорее наброски, больших звериных масок, закрывающих голову вместе с шеей, и каждая как будто состояла из нескольких разных животных, сшитых вместе.  
— На чуваке, который врезал Икхвану было что-то вроде этого? — спросил Хёкдже, приблизив ту, которая выглядела как голова какого-то ящера с шеей и щеками зебры и длинными полосатым колючками на затылке.  
— Точь-в-точь тот урод, который меня пиздил, — медленно кивнул Икхван.  
— И такой тоже был, — Сонджун ткнул пальцем в помесь панды с какаду. — Не один в один, но суть похожая.  
Хёкдже продолжал остервенело листать наброски туда и обратно.  
— Откуда они у тебя? — спросил Чанджо, осторожно погладив его по загривку.  
Хёкдже вздохнул и, дёрнув мышкой, свернул все открытые окна.  
— Года полтора назад со мной связался какой-то тип, сказал, что хочет сделать необычный заказ на макеты в три-дэ. Обсудили техническое задание, довольно расплывчато, он перевёл аванс, я сделал эти наброски, скинул по электронке, и больше он не появлялся.  
— Охренеть, — выдохнул Икхван после паузы, пока все остальные переваривали новую информацию. — Получается, ты поработал на кого-то из Химер? Ну или, по крайней мере, связанного с ними?  
— Типа того, — ответил Хёкдже и нервно дёрнул ухом. — Мне пора идти в полицию?  
— И что ты им скажешь? — хмыкнул Икхван.  
Хёдже пожал плечами. Ладонь Чанджо всё ещё лежала у него на шее, и он чувствовал, как Хёкдже начинает нервно потряхивать.

— Короче, — начал Икван, когда они все расселись по старым местам. — Что мы знаем на данный момент?  
Сонджун поднял руку, прося слова.  
— Лично я знаю, что если ты не перестанешь ковырять повязки и пластыри, я сам с тебя их сниму и затолкаю в жопу.  
— Сурово, но справедливо, — хохотнул Икхван, но руки от пластыря убрал и стал загибать пальцы. — Мы знаем, что жизнь гибридов в городе стала значительно хуёвее и продолжает хуёевить с каждым днём. Это раз. Мы знаем, что толчком к этому дерьму стали бидаразы, называющие себя Химерами, и пойманный их участник, оказавшийся кроликом. Это два. Знаем, что вышеупомянутые бидаразы в оставшейся своей массе всё ещё абсолютно недосягаемы для полиции — три. Что плевала полиция на проблемы ушастых и прочих пушистиков — четыре. И наконец, пять — мы знаем, что наш дружище Хёкдже умудрился на этих проблемных ублюдков поработать и имеет какой-то минимальный набор информации об этом.  
Икхван гордо поднял получившийся кулак и обвёл всех хитро прищуренным взглядом.  
— Что нам всё это даёт? — поинтересовался он.  
— Давай уже, не томи, великий мозг тысячелетия, — поторопил его Сэмин.  
— Это приводит нас к логичному выводу, что для того чтобы остановить нарастающее цунами ненависти к нашим пушистым бро, нужно тормознуть ебанашек Химер. И теперь у нас есть микроскопический шанс попытаться это сделать.  
— Совсем с кукухой поссорился? — поинтересовался Чанджо, когда пауза начала затягиваться. — Или по голове тебя сегодня тоже били? Сонджун, его били?  
— Нет, почти, — отозвался тот. — Но играть в команду народных мстителей, супергероев или кем ты там себя вообразил, мы не будем ни под каким соусом, это однозначно. Нас же просто переубивают, если попытаемся с ними связаться.  
— А я не предлагаю напрямую связываться, — улыбнулся Икхван, — я предлагаю раскопать про них побольше инфы, а потом попробовать как-то их подставить.  
Тишина, повисшая после этого предложения, была почти звенящей. Скрестив руки на груди, Икхван довольно улыбался, давая им время переварить его идею. Чанджо лично потребовалось пару раз прокрутить в голове последние слова, чтобы понять, что именно им только что предложили. С первого взгляда, это звучало как идиотский самоубийственный план. Потому что где они — кучка обывательского планктона, и где Химеры — преступная группировка высочайшего класса, держащая в страхе целый город на протяжении уже нескольких месяцев. С которыми, не стоит этого забывать, пока не могла справиться даже полиция. С другой стороны, что-то определённо нужно было делать хоть кому-нибудь. Гибридов продолжали притеснять, и все вокруг делали вид, что так и нужно. Максимум на что их хватало — слова сожаления, которые заканчивались обычным “ну вы же сами понимаете”. И Чанджо, например, был уже очень близок к тому, что горшочек его терпения переполнится и дальше понимать их он откажется. Потому что он каждый день смотрел в глаза Хёкдже. Потому что они забрали с улицы парочку ушастых, которые потихоньку приближались к своей точке невозврата. Потому что Бёнхо отстранили от работы. Потому что даже Сэмин, вечно существующий в своём альтернативном мире, больше не выглядел так же беззаботно, как обычно. И хотя Чанджо чувствовал, что от предложения Икхвана у него на загривке дыбом вставала несуществующая шесть, он готов был вписаться в это “попробуем”.  
— Странно, что именно ты это предлагаешь, после того как отхватил люлей, — подал голос Сэмин.  
— Не исключено, что именно в люлях главная проблема, — хмыкнул Сонджун.  
— Пообещай, что мы не будем лезть на рожон, — потребовал Чанджо.  
— Рожон понятие растяжимое, — хмыкнул Икхван, — но обещаю.  
— И что не будем никого заставлять участвовать, — продолжал Чанджо. — Потому что лично у меня поджилки трясутся только от мысли о том, чтобы пойти против этих уродов.  
— Бёнхо говорил, — сказал Сонджун, — что по полиции ходят слухи, что процесс поимки Химер тормозится не просто так и есть ощущение, что кто-то из своих мешает следствию.  
Это я к тому, что просто так отдать им нашу новую инфу может быть бессмысленно, она может где-то случайно потеряться.  
Чанджо скрипнул зубами. Пропасть, в которую стремился заманить их Икхван, стала ближе ещё на пару шагов.  
— Мы с Ёнсо тоже не будем никого уговаривать, — мрачно кивнул Минсок, — но мы точно в деле. Как самая заинтересованная сторона.  
— Думаю, что все хвостатые в деле, — добавил свой голос Хёкдже.  
Сэмин, на котором скрестились взгляды, улыбнулся хищно, так что стало видно чуть более мелкие и острые, чем у людей, зубы, и молча кивнул.  
— Мы просто попробуем что-нибудь про них раскопать, а потом посмотрим куда нас это приведёт, — вздохнул Чанджо.  
— Пора звонить нашему робо-кото-копу? — спросил Икхван, у которого чуть глаза не светились от азарта.  
— Успеем ещё, — ответил Сонджун.


	10. Ёнсо. Имя Ким Джунхи

Идея которую накануне предложил им Икхван, звучала одновременно привлекательно и пугающе. И отдельно пугающим было то, с каким энтузиазмом он взялся за её реализацию. Наблюдая за тем, как тот остервенело колотил по кнопкам клавиатуры, Ёнсо одновременно хотел, чтобы у него получилось и надеялся, что этот процесс затянется на какое-то время. Потому что иметь желание остановить Химер, чтобы как-то притормозить разжигание ненависти к гибридам, это одно, а реально выйти против них — вообще другое. У Ёнсо ладони холодели и шерсть дыбом вставала только от мысли, что им, вероятно, придётся во что-то опасное ввязаться. Но отступать он не собирался.  
Впрочем, Икхван пока не добился больших успехов. По давным-давно сдохшему адресу электронной почты и такому же неактуальному номеру мобильного он, спустя сутки (помимо ведущей в никуда технической инфы) смог узнать только имя Ким Джунхи. И только на потоке Ёнсо в универе было два Ким Джунхи. Ещё один на работе. Один в их классе с Минсоком. У каждого в этом городе был как минимум один знакомый с таким именем. Оно было настолько нейтральным и ведущим в пустоту, что можно было даже не переживать о том, что могло бы оказаться ненастоящим.  
Икхван морщил лоб, невнятно матерился, но продолжал поиски.

Вечером второго дня после официального объявления войны Химерам Сэмин вернулся домой с разбитым лицом. Икхван даже из-за компа вылез впервые за несколько часов, чтобы вытрясти из него подробности. Сэмин хмурился, отнекивался, но в итоге рассказал, что отхватил в танцевальной студии — переодевался после тренировки рядом с незнакомыми парнями и те доебались до него из-за ушей и хвоста. Хорячьи ушки маленькие и в дредах почти не были заметны, а под шапкой вообще исчезали без следа; хвост тоже не отличался большими размерами, без проблем прятался под одежду. Но не в раздевалке. Парни были незнакомыми и хаотично бычили всякую обычную гибридофобную херню.  
— А ты, конечно же, не смог промолчать и поцапался с ними? — кивнул сам себе Икхван.  
— Да просто на хер их послал, — огрызнулся Сэмин, — ну с парой подробностей, допустим.  
И чуваки даже не стали дальше вступать в полемику, а просто подкараулили его у зала и тупо банально отпинали втроём на одного. В этой части истории Сэмин почесал разбитую бровь, вздрогнул и сморщился. И Икхван, который до этого слушал с выражением полного скепсиса на лице, вдруг психанул и начал орать, что всё, хватит, пора бы уже перестать шарахаться где ни попадя и можно бы прижать свою жопу дома, пока она кое у кого вообще есть, причём прижать начиная вот прямо с сегодня. Сэмин не остался в долгу и огрызнулся, что Икхван ему не мамаша и может не переживать так за судьбу его жопы, лучше спать будет. А потом хлопнул дверью ванной. Хорошо, что не входной дверью.  
Икхван вздохнул, извинился перед Ёнсо за то, что вышел из себя, и достал аптечку. Сонджун невовремя прозябал на смене, а из оставшихся методом исключения роль медбрата досталась Ёнсо. Тот, просидевший всю ссору с прижатыми ушами, взял аптечку, поскрёбся в ванную и следующие минут двадцать промывал, обрабатывал и заклеивал синяки и ссадины. Ему очень хотелось сказать, что зря Сэмин так, но выражение его лица явно намекало на то, что он не в настроении обсуждать хоть что-то прямо сейчас. Он угрюмо молчал, морщился иногда и подставлял больные места. Помучившись какое-то время от желания высказаться, Ёнсо всё-таки прикусил язык, решив, что успеет ещё когда-нибудь потом.

Когда через час или около того вернулся со смены Сонджун, Икхван колотил по кнопкам с удвоенной яростью. С Сэмином они больше не разговаривали, и Ёнсо, по правде говоря, был ужасно рад кому-то, кто сможет нарушить эту мутно-тяжёлую атмосферу.   
— На день, блин, вас одних оставить уже нельзя, — буркнул Сонджун, выслушав краткий пересказ событий и намыливая руки почти по локоть.  
Потом он вытряхнул Сэмина на яркий кухонный свет, осмотрел его внимательно, иногда поправляя некоторые повязки или добавляя антисептика, и время от времени бормотал себе под нос, какой Ёнсо молодец. Под конец заставил Сэмина показать правую руку, которую тот, оказывается, умудрялся прятать до этого момента, вправил ему выбитый палец, так что тот заорал в голос, обработал там пару ранок, ощупал плечи и рёбра и отпустил с миром. Тот завалился на диван, причитая о том, какие его друзья бесчувственные мудаки и садисты, но больше не выглядел таким взъерошено-обиженным, как после стычки с Икхваном. В косых взглядах из-за компьютера тоже больше не читалось желание добить Сэмина из жалости и во имя сохранности собственных нервов, и Ёнсо вдруг осознал, что на каком-то невидимом ему пока уровне конфликт оказался исчерпан.

— Есть новости? — поинтересовался Сонджун за ужином.  
Икхван, только что набивший рот тофу с рисом, зыркнул на него сердито и быстрее заработал челюстями.  
— Не то чтобы, — признался он, когда наконец смог говорить, не рискуя заплевать стол и собеседников. — До сих пор только всякий технический шлак и имя. Но я, бля, не сдамся! — Икхван угрожающе взмахнул палочками. — Настало время для тяжёлой артиллерии и звонка Дэилю!  
Сонджун даже жевать перестал.  
— Прямо настолько всё плохо?  
И, видимо, у Ёнсо на лице так явно был написан вопрос о том, кто такой вообще этот Дэиль и почему не надо ему звонить, что Сонджун сжалился и решил пояснить.  
— Это наш знакомый чувак, абсолютный гений в компах и некоторой сомнительной фигне. Он неплохой, но немного со странностями.  
— Со странностями — это ты ещё смягчил инфу, — добавил интриги Сэмин, прокашлявшись после заявления Икхвана.  
— Да ладно вам, он абсолютно безобидный, — хмыкнул тот, — подумаешь, ёбненький чутка. Кто из нас не. Зато наверняка найдёт этих гандонов.  
Ёнсо ужасно подмывало расспросить их поподробнее, но опыт жизни в этом доме подсказывал, что лучше не торопить события и узнавать информацию постепенно.

Той ночью Ёнсо проснулся от ощущения тревожности и, прислушившись к себе, попытавшись понять, что же именно выкинуло его из сна, обнаружил, что виноват был ворочающийся и сопящий Сэмин. Его, видимо, беспокоили намятые днём бока.  
— Больно? — спросил Ёнсо тихо.  
— Щекотно, — огрызнулся тот, вздрогнув от неожиданности.  
Ёнсо молчал, не зная, стоит ли ещё лезть. Вздохнув, Сэмин перекатился на спину и уставился в потолок.  
— Не могу лечь так, чтобы ничего не ныло, — пожаловался он.  
— Эти говнюки постарались, — посочувствовал Ёнсо. — Странно, но пока мы с Минсоком бродяжничали на улице, нас ни разу не били.  
— Повезло, — откликнулся Сэмин. — Мне тоже повезло. Если бы говнюки постарались получше, сломали бы мне что-нибудь.  
— Хорошо, что они не, — высказал очевидное Ёнсо.  
В темноте не было видно выражения лица Сэмина, хоть тот и лежал на расстоянии вытянутой руки. На кажущейся тёмно-серой коже ярко выделялись только бёлые пластыри. Да среди тонких чёрно-фиолетовых дред, обычно собранных в хвост, а сейчас свободно разбросанных по подушке, торчал белый кончик уха. Почему-то Ёнсо веселило то, что у них обоих были коричнево-белые уши.  
Поддавшись непонятному порыву, он вытащил руку из-под одеяла и, дотянувшись, погладил Сэмина по плечу. Тот покосился, удивлённо, но промолчал, а потом закрыл глаза. Ёнсо погладил ещё, по плечу, по руке вниз, там где, как ему казалось, не было синяков. Хотелось погладить по голове, а ещё потрогать мягкое ухо, но это было бы слишком, и Ёнсо сдерживался. Его самого убаюкивали равномерные движения рукой, и он был почти уверен, что Сэмин заснул, когда тот вдруг пошевелился, нашарил край одеяла Ёнсо и одним текучим движением под него перебрался. Ёнсо моргнуть толком не успел, как они уже стукались коленками. В Сэмине очень странно сочетались звериная хищная гибкость и какая-то абсолютно нелепая корявость движений. Он внимательно посмотрел в лицо Ёнсо с расстояния в несколько сантиметров, потом, не парясь никакими “слишком”, нащупал его ухо, пропустил в кулаке по всей длине, потёр между пальцами самый кончик. Если в прошлый раз его распускание рук и то, как тупо податливо вёл себя сам Ёнсо, можно было списать на пьянку, то в этот оба были в самом трезвом сознании. Разве что у Ёнсо в голове пестрил какой-то непонятный белый шум. И он бы многое отдал за то, чтобы узнать, какого хрена творилось в голове у Сэмина. Но тот молча улыбнулся, клюнул Ёнсо в шею коротким сухим поцелуем, отпустил ухо и отвернулся, устраиваясь поудобнее у него под боком.  
— Здесь посплю, — пробормотал он так, как будто это что-то объясняло.  
Сверля взглядом его затылок, Ёнсо так и не смог выбрать, чего он чувствует больше — возмущения или стресса. Или приятного возбуждения. Он обычно не парился по поводу того с кем, как и почему. Не в том смысле, что вёл беспорядочную сексуальную жизнь, по факту она была далеко не такой богатой, как принято было хвастаться в компаниях. А в том смысле, что не загонялся из-за пола, вида или возраста тех, с кем спал или хотел бы переспать. И вот, кажется, впервые в жизни, ему встретился чувак, который парился ещё меньше.  
— Охуел, — тихим шёпотом прокомментировал Ёнсо события.  
Ещё немного погладил Сэмина по плечу и уснул.


	11. Чанджо. Гиперхакер

Чанджо так и знал, что всё в итоге закончится Дэилем, поэтому, когда позвонил Сонджун и попросил съездить к нему, морально уже был готов.  
— Меня только с собой возьмите, привезу то, что нарыл Икхван, — вздохнул Сонджун, перед тем как повесить трубку.  
Несмотря на то, что Чанджо в силу интровертного склада характера по всей логике должен был на дух Дэиля не переносить, он относился к нему чуть ли не спокойнее, чем все остальные. Вернее поначалу старался держаться подальше, а потом понял, что тот просто был немного гипер. Гиперактивным, гипердружелюбным, гипергромким. И всё это одновременно. У них в компании уже имелся в наличии персонаж с бесконечным шилом в жопе. Но Сэмина всегда можно было попросить отвалить, и тот отваливал заниматься своими делами, не продолжая навязчивых попыток продолжить общение или совместный досуг. От Дэиля же иногда тупо голова шла кругом. Плюс Сэмин был их близким другом детства, привычным и своим, а Дэиль просто хорошим приятелем. Чанджо не исключал вероятность того, что они просто пока не нашли к нему подход. В какой-то момент они решили, что будут встречаться с Дэилем не чаще раза в месяц.  
— Так вот последний раз был буквально за несколько дней до того, как Хёкдже вас подобрал, — Чанджо заканчивал объяснения для Минсока. — Мы ходили в кино, Сонджуну досталось место рядом с Дэилем, и тот его достал своими комментариями в процессе настолько, что он ещё сутки отказывался вообще хоть с кем-нибудь разговаривать.  
Минсок понимающе кивнул.  
— А ещё он очень любит таких, как вы, — Чанджо решил сразу выложить все карты на стол.  
— В каком смысле? — удивился Минсок, и Чанджо показалось, что слегка смутился.  
— В смысле гибридов.  
— В каком смысле любит?   
Растерянный Минсок выглядел забавно. Хёкдже за его спиной хмыкнул и покачал головой, давая Чанджо понять, что считает его злодеем за то, что так издевается над ушастиком.  
— Прямо в подробности я, если честно, не вдавался, — продолжил веселиться Чанджо, — но его приводит в восторг всё пушистое, ушастое и хвостатое.  
Минсок настороженно отвёл уши назад и стал выглядеть ещё забавнее.  
— Насколько сильный восторг?  
— Не настолько большой, — всё-таки вмешался Хёкдже. — По крайней мере, он держит себя в руках. И вообще он довольно безобидный. После Икхвана и компании вообще не покажется странным, так что расслабься и не слушай Чанджо.  
Его слова, вроде бы, немного успокоили Минсока, но шапку на уши тот всё равно натянул.

— Конечно, помогу, вообще не вопрос, — заверил их Дэиль раньше, чем Сонджун и Хёкдже закончили объяснять, что к чему.  
— Меня жутко бесят и эти Химеры, и фигня, которая из-за них началась. Никогда не думал, что гибридофобия может так быстро разгореться. Как вообще можно их притеснять, — Дэиль покачал головой. Чанджо не был уверен в своей способности считать его выражение лица, но был практически уверен, что после “их” в своей реплике Дэиль проглотил несколько эпитетов, описывающих его собственное восхищение гибридами.  
— Это мы ещё не рассказали, как Сэмин один раз почти отхватил по роже и один раз реально отхватил, — вздохнул Сонджун.  
Во взгляде Дэиля проскочила такая ярость, что Чанджо чуть не присвистнул от восхищения.  
— Так что вы говорите, успел накопать Икхван?

Рабочее место Дэиля отличалось от всех, которые видел Чанджо. У него самого на работе стоял старенький моноблок, который вполне тянул все возможные рабочие задачи и программы, которые от него требовались. Дома у них за компьютером работал Хёкдже, и это была довольно мощная машина, где главное внимание притягивал к себе огромный монитор. Компьютер Икхвана выглядел, как зомби на средней стадии разложения, но, по словам Хёкдже, по некоторым параметрам заметно превосходил его собственный. Он гудел, как истребитель на взлёте, и подмигивал красным из-под кожуха системного блока, но работал с точностью атомных часов. Компьютер Дэиля, наоборот, работал почти бесшумно и не производил впечатление монстра. Но к нему были подключены сразу три монитора. И две клавиатуры. Иногда Чанджо подозревал, что системный блок тоже был не один и, вообще, то, что стояло на виду, являлось только вершиной айсберга.  
Сегодняшний визит к Дэилю был для Чанджо третьим или четвёртым по счёту, и он впервые видел, как тот работает за своим компом. И если раньше Чанджо считал, что Икхван быстро тарабанит по клавишам, то оказалось, что он просто не знал, что такое “быстро”. Окошки всплывали и закрывались с такой стремительностью, что Чанджо не понимал, как Дэиль вообще успевает воспринимать информацию. Строчки текста пролетали с космической скоростью, мышка вообще, как будто металась сама по себе. Пока Дэиль потрошил интеренет, они вчетвером чинно потягивали газировку на диване, пребывая в почтительном молчании.  
Чанджо встретился глазами с Минсоком, и тот, судя по его виду, был шокирован.  
— Он что, хакер? — спросил Минсок беззвучно.  
— Хотел бы я знать, — так же беззвучно пожал плечами Чанджо.  
Или не хотел. Всё, что он на самом деле знал о Дэиле было то, что они с Икваном познакомились на каком-то совместном проекте и что тот “хорошо шарит в компах”. Никто никогда не вдавался в подробности того, насколько на самом деле “хорошо”.  
— Нашёл, — сообщил Дэиль минут через пятнадцать, когда феерия на мониторах наконец замедлилась.  
— Что нашёл? — переспросил Сонджун, который, кажется, успел впасть в лёгкий транс.  
— Нашёл этого вашего Ким Джунхи, — улыбнулся Дэиль, разворачиваясь к ним. — То есть не вашего, конечно, что я такое говорю. Но, в общем, мы теперь знаем, кто такой этот Ким Джунхи, который заказывал эскизы у Хёкдже, где его найти и всё такое.  
— Офигеть, — честно выразил общее мнение Чанджо. — Он человек? Гибрид?  
— Человек.  
— Можешь позвонить Икхвану?  
Дэиль пошуршал мышкой, из колонок донеслось несколько гудков, а потом на маленьком мониторе развернулось лицо Икхвана, куда-то топающего по улице.  
— Привет, — Дэиль махнул ему рукой, — мы только что нашли этого мудилу.  
Брови Икхвана удивлённо заползли под край шапки.  
— Серьёзно? Уже? Хён, ты уверен?  
— Конечно уверен, — хмыкнул Дэиль. — На самом деле ты сделал почти всю работу, а я только довёл до ума.  
Они обменялись несколькими репликами, состоящими из сложных, не имеющих для Чанджо смысла слов.  
— Заебись! — подвёл итог Икхван. — Теперь надо придумать, что дальше делать с этой информацией.  
— Вероятно, мы можем продолжить копать про этого парня, чтобы узнать о нём больше, — предположил Сонджун.  
— Это понятно, — кивнул Икхван. — Но нам желательно узнать больше не конкретно про него, а про Химер. А так у нас просто есть чувак, который, предположительно, имеет отношение к этим ублюдкам.  
— Два чувака, — подал голос Минсок.  
— В смысле?  
— Ваш длинноухий друг прав, — радостно кивнул Дэиль. — Мы знаем этого Ким Джунхи и того парня, которого в итоге взяла полиция. Всё ,что есть общего между ними, с максимальной вероятностью имеет отношение к Химерам.  
— Гениально! — Икхван, кажется, от восторга остановился посреди улицы.  
— Могу помочь и с этим тоже! — радостно предложил Дэиль. — И со всем остальным. Не знаю, что вы собрались делать, но очень хочу поучаствовать. Можно? Пожалуйста.  
Он сделал заискивающее лицо и посмотрел на каждого по очереди.  
Если бы решал один Чанджо, он бы скорее всего согласился сразу. Но им определённо нужно было обсудить это всем вместе.  
— Мы подумаем, — выразил общее мнение Икхван, — но в любом случае, охренеть какое тебе спасибо за помощь.


	12. Ёнсо. Про скотч и планы

Примерно после того, как Сонджун с остальными съездил в гости к тому странному Дэилю и там им удалось выяснить больше подробностей про загадочного Ким Джунхи, они наконец сдвинулись с мёртвой точки. Икхван на какое-то время впал в неистовство, вытаскивая из сети всю возможную информацию на этого парня и вываливая её на всех обитателей квартиры при каждой возможности. Но потом по видеосвязи созвонился с Чанджо, который посмотрел на него мрачно, посоветовал прекратить бестолковую истерику и придумать, как систематизировать информацию так, чтобы она не просто накапливалась в кучи, а была им чем-то полезна. Ничуть не обидевшись на слова про истерику, Икхван почесал в затылке, позвал хаотично шатающихся за своей спиной Ёнсо и Сэмина присоединиться к беседе и спросил, есть ли у Чанджо какие-то конкретные предложения.  
У Чанджо были.  
Коротким голосованием было принято решение всё-таки подключить к делу вообще и к данной конференции в частности того самого Дэиля и после некоторых махинаций, он радостно улыбнулся им из нового окошка, присоединившись к конференции. Он дружелюбно помахал Ёнсо, пока знакомился с ним и оказался очень симпатичным, даже, Ёнсо бы сказал, красивым парнем с крупными чертами лица и острыми скулами. Вспоминая о том, как настороженно Сонджун отнёсся к идее о том, чтобы привлечь его к участию, и осознавая, что он остался последним, кто был не в курсе, Ёнсо решил про себя расспросить Минсока в чём же подвох и на всякий случай покосился на Сэмина и его реакцию. Но тот просто качался на стуле, рассеяно улыбался и шевелил бровями. Когда они закончили здороваться, знакомиться и обмениваться мелкими новостями, оказалось, что у Чанджо было ещё несколько предложений.  
И главное заключалось в том, что им нужно было как-то систематизировать новую поступающую информацию, для того чтобы отсеивать лишнее и не пропустить случайно что-нибудь важное. Чанджо предлагал кому-то заняться текущими делами Химер, структурировать максимум инфы о том, что, когда, как, каким количеством и с какими результатами они делали. А кому-то другому порыться в прошлом, выяснить побольше об этих самых Ким Джунхи и Пак Чольмо, как звали пойманного полицией члена банды. Разобраться, кем они были, где могли встретиться, какими общими делами занимались и что вообще их объединяло. В этом месте Ёнсо откашлялся и признался, что с переезда коллекционировал всю подряд инфу о Химерах, которая попадалась ему в интернете. В следующую секунду на нём скрестились четыре любопытно-хищных взгляда.  
Спустя десять минут было принято решение о том, что Икхван и компания будут заниматься текущей деятельностью Химер, а Дэиль покопается в прошлом. Они обсудили ещё некоторые подробности, договорились созваниваться каждый вечер или в случае обнаружения чего-нибудь важного и распрощались. После этого Икхван развернулся в кресле к Ёнсо с Сэмином, маньячно сверкнул щёлочками глаз, назвал их “своими пушистыми друзьями” и предложил поделить обязанности. Сэмин, который обычно Иквана и его угрозы ни в грош не ставил, попытался незаметно отползти и честно признался, что вообще не шарит в компах.  
— На тебя машины всё равно нет, — успокоил его Икхван, — в кнопки тыкать будем мы с ушастым. А вы с Сонджуном будете всё остальное.  
Во всё остальное, как оказалось, входило освободить доступ к одной из стен в большой комнате, заклеить её бумагой и налепить туда в хронологическом порядке всю доступную им инфу о Химерах и их выходках.  
— Не знаю как вам, а мне так думать проще, — кивнул сам себе Икхван.  
— Ну допустим, — хмыкнул Сэмин, — но когда ты в этом доме последний раз видел скотч или маркер?  
— В доме не знаю, а в магазе на углу буквально вот вчера.  
— А кто тут недавно вопил, чтобы я не смел выходить из дома лишний раз? — поинтересовался Сэмин.  
— Шапочку одень, — буркнул Икхван.  
— НА-день, — продолжил издеваться Сэмин, но было видно, что он рад перспективе выбраться на улицу.  
— Да хоть назадень! — гаркнул Икхван, швыряя в него чем-то типа пивной крышки. — Ещё один тупой комментарий, и я лично её тебе по самые брови натяну и степлером присобачу, чтобы не сползала.  
Увернувшись от снаряда, Сэмин гнусно заржал и метнулся в сторону выхода.  
— Стой! — заорал Икхван. — Список давай, что ли, составим. Чтоб два раза не ходить как обычно.  
Они всё равно сходили два раза, потому что первый скотч оказался недостаточно липким, чтобы удержать на стене большие листы бумаги и потому что вспомнили про цветные канцелярские кнопки (причём во второй раз Сэмин утащил с собой Ёнсо: “капюшон натяни и сойдёт”). А потом сходили и в третий раз, когда со смены вернулся Сонджун и раскритиковал придуманную ими систему в пух и прах. Потом половину ночи они все вчетвером ползали вдоль стены, карандашами размечая “творческий путь этих ёбнутых пидрил”, внесли в список обязательных покупок стремянку или хотя бы табуретку попрочнее, чем та у которой подкосило ножки под Сонджуном.  
— Жрать надо меньше, — прокомментировал это происшествие Икхван, дожёвывающий шоколадный батончик.  
— От жирного слышу! — возмутился Сонджун, который вообще-то был самым компактным из них. Поспорить с ним мог разве что Сэмин, состоящий из одних костей и жил, но компенсирующий вес за счёт роста.  
К трём часам ночи на стене начала вырисовываться общая картина хронологического порядка того, что успели натворить Химеры, и общее веселье потихоньку начало сходить на нет. Особенно после того, как Икхван таки смог победить настройки старенького фотопринтера и начал распечатывать фотографии из новостных хроник и с мест преступлений — их они расклеивали в мрачной тишине. До тех пор пока не добрались до недавнего ограбления банка. Сонджун, разбиравший стопку распечаток, притих, а потом сдавленно фыркнул.  
— Что? — поинтересовался Сэмин.  
— Жопа, — неопределённо ответил Сонджун, но фырканье постепенно переросло в такое же сдавленное хихиканье.  
Завладев распечаткой, Сэмин внимательно в неё вгляделся и заржал уже громче. После приступа всеобщего веселья фотография была помещена на самое видное место, и самым ярким текстовыделителем был обведён угол, в котором фрагментарно торчал Икхван. Точнее пятки и жопа Икхвана в сползающих штанах и живописной позе. Спустя какое-то время рядом появился стикер с надписью "герой дня".

В четыре утра было принято решение о том, что неплохо было бы похавать, в четверть пятого Ëнсо стоял у плиты, помешивая ведро с рамëном, а ещё примерно через пару минут проходивший мимо Сэмин снова бесцеремонно схватил его за хвост. Встрепенувшийся от неожиданности (и микроскопического сердечного приступа) Ёнсо чуть не влупил ему ложкой между глаз, а Икхван, ставший случайным свидетелем сцены, зевнул и предложил им перейти уже к чему-нибудь посерьёзнее. На всякий случай Ёнсо не стал уточнять, говорил ли тот про их ужинозавтрак или про наглую руку, всё ещё сжимающую его хвост. Всё равно все они выглядели так, словно вырубятся, как только закончат есть.


	13. Чанджо. Химеры прошлое

Через два дня после поездки к Дэилю, придя на работу, Чанджо первым делом написал заявление на отпуск. Он бы, возможно, и заявление на увольнение написал, всё равно не был уверен, что вернётся сюда после той заварухи, в которую они с друзьями собрались влезть. Но уволиться он всегда успеет, а заявление на отпуск точно вызывает меньше вопросов и волокиты. Не то чтобы у Чанджо был какой-то конкретный план, но, во-первых у него было навалом неотгулянных дней, во-вторых, Икхвану и остальным точно понадобится вся его возможная помощь, в-третьих, деятельность компании всё равно постепенно впадала в спячку из-за волнений в городе, а в-четвёртых, и это было не так уж важно, но довольно неприятно, пару гибридов из их офиса уже отправили в бессрочный отпуск и за их спинами мерзенькой паутиной расползались гибридофобные разговоры и слухи. Чанджо и так годы напролёт избегал разговоров с коллегами насчёт своей ориентации, а теперь отмалчиваться ещё и на новую тему точно было бы выше его сил. Поэтому он написал заявление и получил отпуск. Чанджо сомневался, что двух недель будет достаточно, но собирался подумать об этом потом. Вечер большого видеосовещания с распределением задач выпал как раз на последний его рабочий день, и, вернувшись домой, Чанджо рассказал о новом плане Хёкдже с Минсоком. Те внимательно выслушали, одобрили рациональность и поинтересовались, чем, собственно, в этом плане будут заниматься они.  
— Ну, — Чанджо почесал в затылке, — а вот об этом я, если честно, не подумал.  
Минсок, у которого в глазах плескался восторженный энтузиазм, удивлённо дёрнул ухом, а Хёкдже, который знал Чанджо получше, только фыркнул.  
— Мы, наверное, можем помогать Дэилю, — предположил Чанджо.  
Он рассуждал вслух, предполагая, что во время совещания подсознательно всё равно придумал всем им дел и обязанностей.  
— Хён сейчас наверняка зароется в самую глубь веков, достанет оттуда тонну инфы и потонет в ней, как восторженный лемминг. Мы можем не мешать ему в раскопках и присоединиться чуть позже, когда всё это необходимо будет прошерстить и отобрать нужное. У Хёка наверняка есть сколько-то текущих заказов и глупо будет его с них сдёргивать, никто не знает, сколько и когда нам понадобится бабла. А я как единственный обладатель колёс без дела тоже явно никогда не останусь.

Примерно так всё и вышло. Первый день Хёкдже спокойно работал, а Чанджо методично перебрал все их возможные запасы, составил подробный список всего, что закончилось, было на исходе или вообще никогда не водилось в их квартире, и поехал за покупками. Он справедливо предположил, что, когда события начнут затягивать их в свой водоворот, некогда будет беспокоиться о том, что у них заканчивается зубная паста. Поэтому они с навязавшимся в компанию Минсоком, который поклялся, что умрёт дома со скуки, пока все чем-то занимаются, купили пасту, несколько запасных щёток, одноразовых станков, стиральный порошок, целый список продуктов долгого срока хранения, не требующих особых изысков при готовке, энергетиков и витаминных напитков, пару коробок шоколадных батончиков, несколько кило яблок и бананов. Когда в большом супермаркете Минсок прихватил с полки упаковку пластырей, Чанджо взвыл и закатил глаза от досады. Дома он выпотрошил коробку, которая у них с Хёкдже изображала из себя аптечку, избавился от всего просроченного, позвонил посоветоваться Сонджуну и совершил набег на аптеку. Отпускные деньги таяли стремительно, и Чанджо, обычно тщательно следящий за своим финансовым балансом, расставался с ними легко, как будто не слишком далеко заглядывал в будущее. Ему даже доставляло удовольствие вычёркивать вещи из списка и оплачивать чеки. В нескольких шагах от подкрадывающегося к ним водоворота он чувствовал себя так, словно подстилал ту самую соломку. С другой стороны — никому ещё не вредил запас зубной пасты, консервов и пластырей.

Утром следующего дня позвонил Дэиль.  
Чанджо выслушал его полные невнятного восторга крики о том, что ОН НАШЁЛ, спросил, какой кофе прихватить ему по пути, повесил трубку и принялся расталкивать сопящего рядом Минсока. Его всё равно пришлось бы взять с собой. И в этом было ещё, как минимум, два плюса — Минсок не напрягался в компании Дэиля, продолжая трезво и логично мыслить, в свою очередь, его компания успокаивала и радовала самого Чанджо. Поймав себя на последней мысли, Чанджо задумался. Они с Хëкдже удивительно быстро впустили в свою квартиру и жизнь этого ехидного красавчика-зайца. И в теории это просто была помощь попавшим в беду пушистым братцам. Не то чтобы полностью обдуманно, но достаточно осознанно они с Хëком забрали ушастых с улицы и обеспечили их едой, крышей, весёлой компанией, а после и приключениями на жопу. С другой стороны, приключения были в интересах ушастых, потому как должны были помочь им и прочим гибридам перестать отдаляться от социума. С пятой стороны, помощь это такое вполне конкретное понятие, которое обычно имело начало и конец. И совсем не обязательно включало в себя какую-то душевную привязанность и/или симпатию. Сонно глядя в глаза собственному отражению в ванной, Чанджо осознал, что уже несколько дней, как он постепенно проваливается в эту самую привязанность и симпатию. Интересный получался расклад.

Дэиль встретил их улыбкой во все тридцать два и таким неприкрытым энтузиазмом, что невозможно было сходу сказать — он такой потому что вообще не ложился этой ночью или уже успел каким-то магическим образом разогнаться в немыслимые десять утра. Насколько Чанджо знал, этот чудик был той ещё совой. Но тем не менее прямо сейчас его глаза светились таким лихорадочным огнём, что они с Минсоком просто отдали ему кофе, разрешили втянуть себя в квартиру и подготовились к тому, чтобы воспринимать всё то, что Дэиль нарыл и жаждал на них вывалить. И как оказалось, тот наткнулся на золотую жилу.  
Он долго не мог определить, что же объединяло двух известных им членов Химер, поэтому просто закапывался всё глубже и глубже в прошлое Ким Джунхи. До тех пор, пока не добрался до его школьных времён.  
— Этот фрукт из богатейской семейки и, разумеется, учился в частной школе-пансионате, все дела. И вы не поверите, что там произошло в то время!  
Чанджо и Минсок уже готовы были поверить во что угодно.  
— Самоубийство! — радостно объявил Дэиль, так словно речь шла об открытии парка аттракционов. Впрочем, Чанджо и сам почувствовал радостные мурашки, подсказывающие скорое появление чего-то отличного. В их случае было чем хуже, тем лучше.  
— Которое на самом деле скорее всего было убийством, — продолжил Дэиль. — В ходе расследования которого всплыл педофильский скандал. И наш с вами мистер Ким Джунхи жил и учился там как раз в то время. Я пока не разобрался полностью, что к чему, но чует моя селезёнка, что он принимал самое прямое участие во всей этой говняной истории.  
Чанджо хрустнул шеей сперва в одну, потом в другую сторону и порадовался тому, что прихватил с собой очки для работы за компом. Её, судя по всему, им предстояло много.  
С перерывами на пожрать, ещё кофе и покурить к вечеру они смогли собрать те жуткие события в хоть какое-то подобие истории. Дэиль рылся в просторах интернета, шерстил новости тех времён, официальные полицейские отчёты, забирался на личные страницы фейсбука преподователей и случайных учеников, взламывал школьные архивы, а Чанджо с Мисоком подавали ему идеи о том, куда ещё можно сунуться, и складывали всё в кучу. Куча получалась довольно гадкая. В тот год в школе при мутных и сильно пованивающих обстоятельствах повесился преподаватель. Ему было двадцать шесть и буквально годом ранее он с самыми лучшими рекомендациями при невыясненных обстоятельствах был уволен из другой очень престижной закрытой школы.  
— Красавчик, — прокомментировал Минсок, когда они все втроём пялились на фотку несчастного препода.  
— Школьничкам тоже нравился, — прокомментировал Дэиль.  
Они так и не выяснили, кто там кого соблазнял, но факт того, что у этого преподавателя были романтические, а возможно и скуальные отношения с одним или несколькими учениками можно было считать доказанным.  
— Я бы с ним тоже замутил, — признался Минсок, заставив Чанджо подавиться кофе.  
— Что? — поинтересовался Минсок с вызовом, пока Чанджо откашливался.  
— Ничего, — хмыкнул он. Но пару выводов на будущее сделал.  
Как бы то ни было, ранним февральским утром симпатичного преподавателя нашли болтающимся в петле на стропилах спортивного зала. Сам или не сам он туда забрался, должна была выяснить полиция, но она, силами местных копов и лучших следователей столицы, только усложнила всё до полной путаницы и отделалась версией о самоубийстве.  
Тот самый Ким Джунхи был членом компании, которая должна были выпуститься через год, а тогда изображала из себя что-то вроде местной элиты.   
— Могу поспорить, что они или сами повесили этого парня, или довели его, — озвучил Минсок общие мысли, рассматривая фотографии компашки.  
— Могу поспорить, что среди них есть ещё как минимум парочка из нынешнего состава Химер, — мрачно кивнул Чанджо, — такое говно точно должно сближать психопатов.  
— Я проверю, чем они сейчас занимаются, — почесал в затылке Дэиль.  
Часы на стене показывали половину первого ночи.


	14. Ёнсо. Химеры настоящее

Когда у Ёнсо всё-таки отказали выдержка и терпение, он протянул руку, сжал пальцы на мягком хорячьем ухе и шокировано замер на несколько секунд, нащупав в меху сразу два металлических колечка. Было ли это дьявольским планом тех средневековых экспериментаторов или случайной прихотью природы, но у девяносто девяти процентов гибридов уши были довольно чувствительной эрогенной зоной. С хвостом ещё случалось пятьдесят на пятьдесят, плюс там больше зависело от вида. А вот уши были почти абсолютно всегда. И только очень редкие исключения или психи решались на пирсинг там. Где-то в параллельной вселенной, вероятно, существовала минимальная возможность, что Сэмин принадлежал к тому редкому не чувствительному проценту. Но куда больше были шансы на то, что он всё-таки ёбнутый. Ёнсо слегка потянул за серёжку и почувствовал, как ухо несколько раз мелко вздрогнуло.  
— Охренеть, — поделился впечатлениями Ёнсо.  
— Нравится? — сипло поинтересовался Сэмин.  
— Их же не видно в шерсти и дредах, — удивился Ёнсо и потрогал вторую.  
— А смысл вообще не в том, чтобы их было видно, — хмыкнул Сэмин и облизнулся.  
Облизнулся. Облизнулся, блядь. Эта хрень точно уже лежала за гранью терпения Ёнсо, поэтому он потянул на себя мягкое пирсингованное ухо и, не парясь, поцеловал сразу в губы.  
У него самого уши по стандарту были слабым местом. Спасибо ещё, что не на всей площади — с такими лопухами, как у него, это стало бы просто смертельным номером. Чувствительными были внутренние кромки и пара точек в самом основании. То есть не всё целиком, но задеть было не так уж сложно. Поэтому, когда Сэмин сгрёб его за ухо, параллельно нажимая кулаком на затылок, у Ёнсо аж заискрило под закрытыми веками. Он одновременно любил и не любил целоваться. С одной стороны, ему очень и очень нравился процесс, а с другой, практически каждый, с кем он этим занимался, норовил цапнуть за ухо и превратить его податливое желе. Он коротко выдохнул Сэмину в рот и почувствовал, как тот довольно оскалился и мягко, почти нежно, укусил его за нижнюю губу.  
И лучше бы Ёнсо решил пощупать хорячье ухо в их комнате, потому что спустя пару минут кто-то рядом очень громко откашлялся.

После того вечера, когда на стену была налеплена первая фотка с места преступления Химер, они успели уже трижды дойти примерно до середины, а потом всё снять и переделать с нуля. Но зато теперь у них во всю стену красовалась довольно чëткая картина того, чем эти ублюдки занимались последний год. Первое время информации было больше, чем вообще можно переварить. Ёнсо разгребал свои архивы, Икхван продолжал доставать всё новые подробности, и до тех пор, пока они не поцапались во время перекура и не нарисовали вдоль всей стены шкалу времени, всё шло чёрте как. Зато теперь Сонджуну с Сэмином удалось наглядно развесить всё в хронологической последовательности. Спустя три хаотичных дня у них была схема каждого преступления и количество Химер, принимавших в нём участие, которое, как оказалось, не было постоянным в разных делах. А после сотни, другой фотографий появилось и примерное описание некоторых из уродов. Сонджун с Сэмином утверждали, что уже насобачились узнавать троих или четверых по росту, походке и общей манере поведения. Накануне приезжали Минсок с Чанджо и Дэилем, вбросили свою часть инфы. Они раскопали прошлое этого Ким Джунхи, который ещё в школе оказался причастен к убийству. Результатов расследования того дела так и не обнаружилось, но Чанджо и компания были уверены, что его просто замяли и группа подростков на самом деле прикончили своего преподавателя. После перекапывания всех возможных аккаунтов участников этой компании, они так же на девяносто процентов были уверены, что ещё трое из школьников убийц теперь входили в нынешний состав Химер. Все они регулярно продолжали контактировать с Ким Джунхи и, как выразился Дэиль “были теми ещё подозрительными ублюдками”. Были, конечно же, и более серьёзные аргументы — например некий Пак Усок работал менеджером магазина одежды, в один из брендов которого регулярно одевались часть членов банды во время налётов. Вскрылась и история знакомства Ким Джунхи с кроликом, пойманным полицией, — тот был сыном детектива из ближайшего к школе-пансионату города, присланного расследовать смерть преподавателя. Папаша растил его один и таскал за собой на каждое дело. Дэиль раскопал, что в уже в детстве сын следователя стоял на учёте у психиатра. И хотя им не удалось обнаружить инфу о том, принимал ли папаша участие в нынешнем расследовании, всё это плохо пахло. Главной загвоздкой в полицейском расследовании, со слов Бёнхо, о котором Ёнсо последнее время слышал всё чаще, было то, что они не могли понять мотива Химер, а значит даже примерно не могли предсказать, где и когда ждать ублюдков в следующий раз. Их собственная волшебная стена ответа на вопрос о мотивах тоже не давала, но показывала некоторую последовательность — Химеры нападали на банк или инкасаторскую машину, потом следовало два-три хаотичных преступления и снова дело связанное с деньгами. Чанджо и компания предполагали, что хаотичные преступления были связаны с событиями из жизни участников банды и были чем-то вроде мести. Им удалось раскопать несколько совпадений из прошлого известных им Химер и организаций или людей, на которые совершались атаки.  
— Но даже если так, — почесал подбородок Икхван, — а скорее всего вы правы. Даже если так, у нас нет времени и ресурсов копаться в детских травмах этих уёбков и строить предположения, что ещё может взбрести в их больные головы.  
Он был прав, проверять подноготную каждого в поисках случая, на который тот мог затаить злобу, было непосильной задачей для их любительских мозгов и ресурсов. Но Сонджун с Сэмином всё равно распечатали фотографии и краткие профайлы всех известных им членов Химер и прилепили их на стену, подписав гандон#1, гандон#2, гандон#3 и так далее. Через какое-то время на каждой фотке были обнаружены шикарные усы, как у настоящих мексиканских гуачо. Эти и прочие выходки (и не в последнюю очередь увеличенная распечатка задницы Икхвана в сползающих трениках посреди банковского холла) позволяли заниматься работой отстраннёно, не вдумываясь в то, сколько боли, страха, а иногда и смерти стояло за каждым преступлением. Какое-то Ёнсо чувствовал себя почти физически погано из-за этого, но пытался уговорить собственные мозги, что сейчас шло не самое подходящее время для того, чтобы так сильно поддаваться эмоциям.  
— Не думай, — посоветовал Сонджун, который однажды ночью нашёл его сидящим в полумраке перед стеной. — В смысле думай, но не позволяй этому зацепить себя эмоционально. А то не вывезешь. Мы сейчас сперва доделаем дело как-нибудь, а потом разберёмся со всем остальным. Так что иди лучше подкатись под бок Сэмину, и пусть он тебя погладит. Ну или чем вы там занимаетесь пока мы с Икхваном не смотрим.  
Ёнсо не выдержал и фыркнул. Именно Сонджун оказался тем, кто застукал их с Сэмином за активным обменом слюной и потом весь вечер глупо ржал и говорил, что так и знал и надо было всё-таки с Хёкдже поспорить.  
— Ничем мы не занимаемся, — вздохнул Ёнсо, вставая.  
— Во-первых, пожалуйста, без подробностей, а во-вторых, не заставляй меня читать лекцию про межвидовые связи, — замахал руками Сонджун и ретировался в сторону кухни.  
— И тогда тем более пусть погладит! — раздалось его последнее напутствие уже из-за угла.  
Снова фыркнув, Ёнсо закатил глаза и отправился спать.


	15. Чанджо. Кото-коп

Они в очередной раз ночевали у Дэиля, когда Чанджо проснулся от внезапного, но быстро оборвавшегося вопля. Подскочив на месте и судорожно нашарив очки у подушки, он убедился, что в квартиру не врываются ни люди в форме, ни тем более люди в масках уродливых животных, а просто Дэиль, теперь уже беззвучно, орёт на монитор. Чанджо с лёгкой завистью покосился на Минсока, продолжавшего беззаботно сопеть в подушку, по-дедовски вздохнул и поковылял к компьютеру выяснять, что же случилось.  
Находка Дэиля стоила вопля и того, чтобы поднять Чанджо с постели среди ночи после полутора часов сна.  
— Я случайно, — развёл руками Дэиль. Но дикая ухмылка и блеск в глазах говорили о том, что он ни о чём не жалеет и с удовольствием сделал бы это снова.  
Порадовавшись тому, что этот странный персонаж на их стороне, Чанджо вернулся взглядом к монитору, и это действительно было нечто — их немного чокнутый приятель случайно взломал онлайн-календарь одного из членов группировки. И кроме рабочего графика, напоминаний о днях рождениях и визитах к аллергологу, там была дата отмеченная буквой Х.  
— Охереть не встать, — вздохнул Чанджо. — Скажи, что такая же херня есть на прошлых датах.  
— Ты не поверишь, — хмыкнул Дэиль, отматывая календарь в прошлое.  
Рядом с каждой датой, когда Химеры свершали атаку, красовалась точно такая же буква Х.  
— Охереть и сдохнуть, — повторился Чанджо.  
— Погоди, сейчас самое классное покажу, и тогда можно будет дохнуть, — пошевелил бровями Дэиль.  
Геометка. У каждой сраной даты в этом сраном календаре стояла геометка. Чанджо судорожно сглотнул и посмотрел на часы, прикидывая, когда можно будет позвонить Икхвану и остальным, чтобы ворваться к ним с новостями и переходить на новый этап составления планов.

Спустя тыщщу часов, к тому времени, когда все наконец были в сборе и готовы воспринимать информацию, Дэиль, Чанджо и Минсок знали не только дату и место, они выяснили, что именно подвергнется нападению.  
— Вип-вечеринка фетишистов? — переспросил Сонджун, тщательно выговаривая каждое слово, вероятно для того, чтобы убедиться, что ему не послышалось.  
— Что-то вроде того, — ответил Чанджо.  
Он перехватил на себя инициативу разговора, так как Диэль был слишком шокирован и взбудоражен последними новостями, Минсок срывался на неконтролируемый ржач, а Хёкдже вообще пока пребывал не в курсе подробностей, так как его они прихватили с собой по дороге, вытащив прямо из кровати и не дав времени толком проснуться.  
— Суть не в фетишистах, — попробовал объяснить Чанджо, — это просто закрытая вечеринка одного богатенького шизика. Но с парой тематических нюансов.  
— Нюансами ты называешь то, что они там дрочат на пушистиков? — уточнил Икхван, и Минсок снова сполз на пол от смеха, уже переходящего в икоту.  
— Не то чтобы прямо дрочат, — попытался объяснить Чанджо, — по крайней мере, ничего такого в официальных приглашениях, которые мы с Дэилем нашли, не было.  
— А в неофициальных? — продолжил докапываться Икхван.  
— Да мне, блядь, откуда знать! — психанул Чанджо.  
— Вы нашли приглашения? — перебил их Хёкдже.  
— Чего мы только не нашли, — кивнул Дэиль, почему-то покрывшийся лёгким смущённым румянцем. — И я одновременно в восторге и ужасе от происходящего.  
Вечеринка должна была пройти в особняке, взятом в аренду и стоящем на закрытой территории. Планировалось около пятидесяти человек гостей, лёгкие закуски, две перемены горячих блюд, некоторое количество элитного алкоголя и новомодное световое шоу дронов.  
— Мы тут, значит, из дома выйти боимся, а у них там свето-дроно-шоу? — возмутился Сэмин.  
— Ага, особенно ты боишься, — хмыкнул Икван и почти увернулся от прилетевшей в него смятой бумажки.  
Они препирались ещё какое-то время, перед тем как перейти к следующей очень важной части обсуждения. Которая, если говорить начистоту, приводила Чанджо в состояние близкое к паническому. Но они слишком глубоко влезли в это дерьмо для того, чтобы остановиться прямо сейчас. Хотя на всякий случай проголосовали ещё раз. Пятью голосами за при двоих воздержавшихся было принято решение продолжать.  
И в этом месте Чанджо при поддержке Сонджуна настоял на том, что пора привлекать к делу Бёнхо. Не как сотрудника полиции, а как друга и чувака, который просто в принципе может им что-то посоветовать. Чанджо не очень много знал о Бёнхо, какого-то личного общения между ними особо не сложилось. Он был приятелем Сонджуна с Сэмином и время от времени тусил у них в гостях. Вроде как они познакомились довольно давно после какой-то истории с неподобающим поведением в общественных местах и всё могло бы кончиться куда печальнее, но Бёнхо на тот момент был ещё студентом академии, а Сонджун с Сэмином слишком быстро бегали. И честно врали, что с тех пор стали куда более приличными и законопослушными. А Бёнхо, что теперь бегает куда быстрее.  
Несмотря на не очень близкие отношения, Чанджо обычно рад был его видеть. Гибрид кота с иссиня-чёрными ушами, Бёнхо, хоть и занимался весьма серьёзной работой, много улыбался, легко находил общий язык с людьми и вообще был довольно приятным парнем.

Приехавший к ним через пару часов после звонка, Бёнхо выглядел так, что Сэмин с порога предложил ему налить. Запавшие щёки, тревожно отведённые назад уши, он весь как будто стал более серым. Сжимая в руке открытую бутылку пива и не сделав из неё ни единого глотка, Бёнхо выслушал всё, начиная со знакомства с братцами-кроликами, нападением на Сэмина и знаменательного посещения банка Икхваном с Сонджуном и заканчивая инфой о том, что сейчас они не просто знали почти наверняка некоторое количество членов Химер, но имели информацию о том, где, когда и на кого те нападут в следующий раз.  
— И ещё раз повторюсь, — закончил Икхван, — что мы тебе всё это вываливаем не как копу, а типа как нашему другу. И от души надеемся, что нам не придётся сейчас идти на крайние меры вроде того, чтобы отнять у тебя телефон и взять в заложники. Потому что жить в комнате с хорьком и кролём тебе не понравится.  
— Чего это ты за него решил, что не понравится? — взбрыкнул Сэмин. — Может, ему для душевного спокойствия как раз и не хватает пожить между хорьком и кролём.  
Бёнхо фыркнул и впервые за всё это время улыбнулся.  
— Если бы я не был временно отстранён от службы, то стоял бы сейчас перед очень сложным моральным выбором. Потому что по всем правилам и нормам я обязан заявить в полицию.  
— Но я слышу “но” в твоём голосе, — осторожно подтолкнул Чанджо.  
— Но я не при исполнении, — кивнул Бёнхо, — и это первое “но”. Второе “но” о том, что если ситуация как-то критично не изменится в ближайшее время, есть серьёзная вероятность того, что вернуться к исполнению мне уже не светит.  
Кто-то удивлённо присвистнул в повисшей тишине и Бёнхо передёрнул ушами.  
— А третье, вы сами тут пытались пару раз озвучить и, к сожалению, тоже правы. Если вы вот прямо сейчас встанете и отнесёте в полицию всё, что нарыли, я совсем не исключаю возможности, что оно просто исчезнет где-то в системе.  
Эта тишина была куда более долгой и тревожной, чем прошлая.


	16. Ёнсо. По самые уши

Ёнсо не очень чётко отследил момент, когда эти абсолютно чокнутые самоубийцы, которые по совместительству являлись их с Минсоком новыми лучшими друзьями, дошли до мысли о том, что раз уж они столько всего знают о Химерах и их ближайших планах, то придётся им самим во всё это влезть и им помешать. Он просто обнаружил, что снова начал нервно постукивать ногой по полу и попытался поймать взгляд Минсока, который, прижав уши, крутил головой из стороны в сторону, следя за бурным обсуждением.  
— Никто не обязан принимать участие, если боится или не хочет, — на всякий случай в сотый раз озвучил Чанджо. — Потому что вот сейчас может стать реально опасно.  
И с одной стороны, Ёнсо на полном серьёзе пообещал себе потом ещё раз это обдумать, а с другой, точно знал, что они с Минсоком влезут в дело по самые уши. Потому что отступать именно им было некуда. И потому что просто сидеть и читать новости день за днём, наблюдая за тем, как привычный им мир катился к ебеням на всё большей скорости, было ещё страшнее.  
— Попасть в число приглашённых гостей у нас шансов нет, но зато можно заслать своих в обслуживающий персонал, — объяснил Дэиль немного смущённо.  
— То есть, хочешь сказать, что рассчитывать можно только на гибридов? — уточнил Сонджун после паузы.  
— Боюсь, что так, — ответил Дэиль.  
Первым из списка потенциальных диверсантов исключили Хёкдже. Пусть он и общался с Ким Джунхи только по переписке, когда рисовал маски по его заказу, вероятность того, что его узнают, существовала, а рисковать они не могли, несмотря на все возмущения Хёкдже.  
Потом, после некоторых препирательств, вычеркнули Ёнсо с Минсоком. Кроликов продолжали притеснять с ужасающей скоростью и каждый из не гибридов, подумав, подтвердил, что за последнее время не встречал никого из ушастых на улицах. Минсок попробовал прогнуть любимую линию о том, что между кроликами и зайцами огромная разница, но быстро заткнулся, подавленный мнением большинства о том, что со стороны вообще почти нулевая.  
— И таким образом из всей толпы пушистиков у нас остался только Сэмин, — задумчиво подвёл итог Икхван.  
— Да вы стебётесь, — удивлённо вытаращился Сэмин и покосился на Бёнхо.  
— Прости, бро, я, кажется, пока могу пообещать только, что помогу вам со всей подготовкой и тем чтобы связаться с полицией в итоге, — извинился Бёнхо. — Не уверен, что смогу поучаствовать в самой операции и потом не попасть под суд как отстраннёный, но всё-таки полицейский. Хотя, — Бёнхо вздохнул. — Возможно, скоро мне станет пофиг и на это тоже. Но прямо сейчас обещать на сто процентов не буду.  
На какое-то время снова повисло задумчивое молчание, так популярное этим вечером.  
— Есть очередное весьма привлекательное предложение, подкупающее своей ебанутостью, — подал голос Икхван, — но как насчёт того, чтобы позвонить щенкам?  
Сонджун и Чанджо синхронно подавились пивом.  
— Это ещё одни ваши знакомые? — задал вопрос Ёнсо, когда последствия пивной катастрофы были оттёрты со стола.  
— Мелкие из моей качалки, — кивнул Икхван.  
— И с ними что-то не так? — продолжил допытываться Ёнсо на всякий случай.  
— Да нет, всё ок, один качила и красивый, а второй не такой качила и, — Икхван замялся, подбирая слово.  
— Умный? — с надеждой предположил Минсок.  
Сонджун фыркнул снова, в этот раз благоразумно отставив пиво подальше.  
— Ну, — замялся Икхван, — я бы назвал его сообразительным. Он определённо умнее Хёнмёна, но в случае Хёнмёна это вообще не достижение.  
— Не то чтобы у нас было много выбора, — вздохнул Чанджо. — И они правда славные парни. Другой вопрос, впишутся ли они в наши сомнительные приключения.  
— В этом я как раз вообще не сомневаюсь, — вздохнул Сэмин, — видели бы вы в каком восторге щенки были, когда Икхван как-то позвал их в гости. Серьёзно, они чуть по углам не писались от радости! Вот имеем ли мы право втягивать их в это всё — это надо обдумать.  
Ёнсо посмотрел на Сэмина с удивлением и уважением одновременно. Обычно этот парень не лез рассуждать о серьёзных вещах, оставляя их кому-нибудь вроде Чанджо, Сонджуна и Хёкдже. Существовала вероятность, что дело было в том, что его уже успело немного придавить ответсвенностью того, что пока он являлся единственной кандидатурой, которая отправится на вип-вечеринку фетишистов. Которую впоследствии атакует компания ёбнутых маньяков. Нужно будет ночью спросить его, что он думает и чувствует по этому поводу, решил Ёнсо.  
До дня икс оставалось чуть больше недели.

А на следующий день Икхван взломал сайт агентства, которое занималось набором эскорта для вечеринки.  
— Я случайно, — оправдывался он, — просто зашёл посмотреть и оно как-то само. Кто виноват, что он из говна и палок?  
Не то чтобы кто-то его в чём-то обвинял, но Сэмин ржал так ехидно, что Икхван не мог остановиться.  
— И вообще, почему у компании, которая дерёт за свои услуги такие деньги, такой хлипкий сайт? Зато у нас теперь есть целая куча полезной инфы. И, вероятно, мы даже сможем пропихнуть вас туда более гуманным способом, чем похищать и подменять официантов по дороге на вечеринку.  
— Мне кажется или у него последнее время навязчивая идея кого-нибудь похитить? — тихо спросил Ёнсо у Сэмина.  
— Не кажется, — отозвался тот, — но я предпочитаю думать, что он просто пытается мыслить как Химеры. Типа влезь в шкуру врага, чтобы понять его и победить.  
— Я, пожалуй, всё-таки начну беспокоиться, когда он начнёт носить шапочку какого-нибудь животного, — поделился Ёнсо, подозрительно глядя в спину Икхвана, который продолжал увлечённо потрошить сайт эскорт-агентства.  
— На счёт животного не поручусь, но у него есть шапочка брокколи, — предупредил Сэмин.  
— Короче, — возвестил Икхван от компа, — судя по переписке, здесь заказ на одного бармена, пятерых официантов и двоих ребят на кухню.  
— А сколько стриптизёров? — поинтересовался Сэмин, подходя поближе и заглядывая ему через плечо.  
— Ноль, — вздохнул Икхван.  
— А проституток?  
— Тоже ноль.  
— Мальчиков для утех? Путан? Шлюх?  
— Сэмин, бля! — гаркнул Икхван у которого очевидно кончилось терпение, и сжал в кулаке несколько дредов. — Ещё один тупой вопрос, и я сделаю так, что в программе появится танец на шесте в твоём исполнении. Сколько можно повторять, мать твою, никакой порнухи!  
— Да я пошутил просто, — ныл Сэмин, попавший в ловушку, — отпусти, больно!  
— Говно у тебя шутки, всегда говорил, — продолжал бухтеть Икхван, дёргая дреды.  
Ёнсо слушал их перепалку с улыбкой, параллельно на выданном ему ноутбуке продолжая шерстить список приглашённых гостей, скинутый Дэилем. Тот научил, как их проверить, и теперь задачей Ёнсо было выписать тех, кто был слишком старым, больным или предположительно тупым. Всех, кто в теории мог усложнить им операцию. Понятно, что предупредить каждого приглашённого они не могли, это потенциально могло поставить под угрозу вообще всё дело. Но избавиться от части у них шансы оставались. Их, впрочем, тоже не планировалось предупреждать, чтобы информация вдруг не просочилась куда-нибудь ещё. Хёкдже с Минсоком продумывали список диверсий, вроде писем с отменой приглашения, блокировки такси и прочих хитростей, которые не позволят некоторым из гостей появиться на вечеринке.

— Ёнсо? — позвал Икхван от компа. — Не знаю даже, хорошая это новость или не очень. Но здесь в списке на вечеринку есть один кролик. Хочешь вписаться?


	17. Чанджо. Спасти рядовых щенков

— Дуешься на своего приятеля за то, что выбрал за вас обоих?  
— Нет, — буркнул Минсок. — Но вообще-то, это я работал барменом. А его через неделю даже из кофейни уволили. Так что очевидно, кого нужно было выбрать.  
Минсок в мягких домашних штанах сидел за ноутбуком, который им одолжил Дэиль, и рассеянно теребил себя за кончик уха.  
— Совсем не дуешься, — хмыкнул Чанджо. Он как раз сварил кофе и принёс им по чашке. — Спорим, ты бы на его месте поступил точно так же?  
Смерив его презрительным взглядом, который говорил “конечно и что такого?” Минсок отпустил ухо и взялся за кофе.  
— Если тебя это утешит, — Чанджо сел рядом, — то дел найдётся для всех, уж будь уверен. И вообще, если вдруг что-то пойдёт не так и мы провалимся, то все хлебнём говнища большой ложкой. Потому что если нас прямо там не достанут Химеры, то потом достанет полиция. Кто знает, может отхватить люлей в особняке будет ещё не самым плохим вариантом.  
— А ты оптимист, — покосился на него Минсок.  
— Предпочитаю называть это осознанным взглядом в будущее, — вздохнул Чанджо.  
— В любом случае первыми отхватят те, кто будет внутри, и главное, чтобы люли не были несовместимы с жизнью.  
— Если мы всё хорошо спланируем и хорошо сделаем то, что спланируем, то никто ничего не отхватит. А если плохо, то, возможно, вариант с люлями будет ещё не самым неприятным.  
— Я уже говорил про оптимиста? — Минсок посмотрел на него с очень сложным выражением лица, которое Чанджо у него раньше не видел.  
— Могу пообещать договориться с Икхваном, и запихнём тебя в следующее по вероятности отхватывания место? — предложил он.  
Минсок приподнял брови, и выражение его лица усложнилось вдвое. Почему-то глядя на него сейчас, Чанджо подумал о том, что немного лукавит и ни в какое опасное место Минсока пихать не даст. Потому что ему не хотелось бы, чтобы с Минсоком что-нибудь случилось. Ему не хотелось бы, чтобы что-нибудь случилось с любым из них. Но с Минсоком особенно.

Просидев в отпуске больше недели, Чанджо обнаружил, что успел расслабиться и растерять скилл оценивания пробок. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы добраться к щенкам за каких-то планируемых полчаса, они с Икхваном уже минут сорок потратили на хорошо если половину дороги. Тот уже откинул пассажирское кресло почти до состояния шезлонга и сменил все доступные радиостанции по два раза.  
— Меня самую малость беспокоит то, что у нас до сих пор нет чёткого плана, что и как мы собираемся делать, — не выдержал Чанджо, когда Икхван закончил подпевать песне про антилопу на луне и снова начал тыкать кнопки смены волны.  
Тот вздохнул и почесал подбородок.  
— Можешь поверить, меня это беспокоит каждую свободную минуту времени. Скоро уже сниться начнёт, как мы штурмом берём особняк, спрыгивая с крыши на верёвочках, как в кино, и выбивая окна ногами.  
— Надеюсь, что до “верёвочек” дело не дойдёт, — покосился на него Чанджо. — Тем более, что никто из нас всё равно не умеет этого делать.  
— Будем честными, никто из нас ничего не знает о штурме здания с заложниками или предотвращении захвата этих самых заложников. А также мы нифига не разбираемся в методах захвата вооружённых преступников, у нас нет оружия, что, в принципе, пофиг, потому что стрелять мы тоже не умеем. А опыта рукопашного боя на всех — пара лет бокса у щенков, мои периодические пинания груши, три года ушу в средней школе у Хёкдже и то, что Сонджун знает, с какой стороны держать скальпель. Поэтому всё, что я могу придумать, это что нужно тормознуть Химер где-то на подлёте, не дав им шанса кому-нибудь навредить.  
— Тормознуть? — переспросил Чанджо, выкручивая руль и пытаясь просочиться в соседний ряд, который, казалось, полз чуть-чуть пободрее.  
— Ну типа да. Чтобы они приехали все такие красивые и где-нибудь в замкнутом пространстве дождались прибытия спецслужб, никому не навредив.  
— Жаль, что к особняку не ведёт какой-нибудь туннель или ущелье, чтобы мы могли завалить вход и выход, — хмыкнул Чанджо.  
— Угу. Или, например, холл в здании не блокируется чем-нибудь типа стальных пластин на дверях и окнах. Было бы удобно.  
— Ещё можно было бы выпустить в сад парочку медведей гризли и подкинуть пираний в пруд.  
Икхван посмотрел на Чанджо как на идиота.  
— Что нам точно бы не помешало, так это знать их пошаговый план, — вздохнул он спустя несколько секунд. — Хотя бы знать точное время нападения.  
— Ага, — согласился Чанджо и сверился с навигатором, они наконец выбрались на более свободную улицу и были уже где-то в паре кварталов от нужного места. — И больше всего нам бы не помешал губозакатывательный карандашик.  
— Что? — переспросил Икхван, но даже не оглянулся за ответом, напряжённо всматриваясь во что-то за окном.  
Чанджо бросил взгляд в ту сторону и увидел группу из четырёх или пяти парней.  
— Злогребучая выхухоль, — выругался Икхван и потребовал высадить себя прямо щас.  
Потому что там на тротуаре пинали младшего из щенков.   
Пока Чанджо парковался, Икхан успел выпрыгнуть из машины и с воплем “полиция” бросился в сторону драки, параллельно требуя всем оставаться на своих местах и приготовить документы. Чанджо не хотел бы узнать, что Икхван собирался сделать, если бы те парни его послушались или если, что ещё хуже, решили бы дать отпор. Но на их счастье, драчуны попались тонки кишкой, и к тому времени, как Чанджо сам оказался на тротуаре, уже удирали, сверкая пятками.  
Чжуён лежал на земле, свернувшись в калачик и прижимая к себе очки.  
С другой стороны улицы в их сторону с воплями бежал Хёнмён. Он почти успел засветить Чанджо по уху, перед тем как Икхван подставил ему подножку и одновременно влупил подзатыльник, помогая шлёпнуться на землю рядом с Чжуёном.  
— Совсем охренел? — гаркнул Икхван, — Своих не узнаёшь? Раньше надо было бежать-орать.  
Очень медленно прикурив, Чанджо протянул руку Чжуёну, помогая ему подняться.  
— И эти двое — наша последняя надежда. Ага.  
— Хён! — наконец подал голос Хёнмён. — И Чанджо-хён! Мы так вам рады!

— Ну и почему вы, тупыри, не могли раньше мне позвонить? — Икхван закатил глаза так, что стало видно только белки.  
Они с Чанджо сидели на подоконнике, пока щенки прыгали по квартире, собирая вещи. Их район был почти самой окраиной, и здесь одновременно было тише, чем в центре, но и опаснее иногда. Последние пару недель щенков начали задирать на улице, дней пять назад докопались в парке, объяснив, что таким соседям тут не рады и что им стоит куда-нибудь быстренько испариться в ближайшее время. И с тех пор некоторое количество ублюдков постоянно тусовалось рядом с их домом. Сегодня они куда-то запропастились, и пока Хёнмён плескался в душе, Чжуён решил рискнуть и попробовать выбраться в магазин.  
— Кто там недавно сказал, что он умный? — шёпотом поинтересовался Чанджо у Икхвана.  
— Посмотрел бы я на тебя после почти недели в осаде, — пробурчал тот.  
Щенки не знали, почему не позвонили с просьбой помочь.  
— Как-то неудобно было, — пожал плечами Хёнмён.  
— Неудобно трусы через голову надевать, — ответил Икхван, — а обратиться за помощью нормально.  
Полчаса назад, пока Чанджо заканчивал осматривать и ощупывать Чжуёна, с удивлением понимая, что серьёзно тот не пострадал, Икхван позвонил Дэилю и в лоб спросил, есть ли у него пара спальных мест. Тот даже возражать толком не стал, только спросил, надолго ли.  
— А как пойдёт, — хмыкнул Икхван, — мало ли, вдруг тебе понравится.


	18. Ёнсо. Сопля носорога

Неделя, которая оставалась у них на подготовку, закончилась так быстро, что Ёнсо даже моргнуть толком не успел, как они с Сэмином, Хёнмёном и Чжуёном в чёрном блестящем микроавтобусе ехали обслуживать богатеньких фетишистов и ловить Химер на живца. Щенки отлично выглядели в рубашках, жилетах и бабочках. Белые в мелкую чёрную крапинку уши Чжуёна и вовсе вписывались в цветовую гамму, а Хёнмён, весь похожий на добермана-качка, отлично выглядел в чём угодно. Ёнсо знал их только три дня и пока не смог разобраться, были ли они абсолютно бесстрашными или абсолютно верили в план, придуманный старшими. В любом случае щенки дурачились и ржали над чем-нибудь всё то время, что не спали, и продолжали не унывать даже сейчас.  
На удивление Сэмин тоже офигенно смотрелся в рубашке с широкими манжетами и приталенном жилете. Свои дреды он заплёл в одну большую мягкую косу, которая лежала между лопаток и выглядела очень круто. На их фоне Ёнсо чувствовал себя нелепым и стрёмным, хотя его в три голоса уверяли, что всё фигня и он тоже шикарный, особенно хвост.  
Ёнсо старался думать о рубашках, хвостах и бабочках, потому что когда он переставал о них думать, в голову лезли Химеры и тридцать три сценария того, как всё может пойти не так. Он сам участвовал в проработке плана почти на каждом этапе, сам составлял список из стапятидесяти вариантов действий на случай “а что если”. По словам Чанджо они предусмотрели всё, кроме варианта, где Химеры с вертолёта десантируются прямо на крышу особняка (хотя и в этом случае у них был шанс попытаться) и точечного ракетного удара (а вот здесь ноль шансов). Но липкая холодная тревожность всё равно туманила мозги и сдавливала горло, мешая дышать. В оцепенении Ёнсо приехал в особняк и осмотрел все комнаты и кухню, в оцепенении закончил переодеваться и наводить лоск, в оцепенении выслушал последний инструктаж от чувака из агентства и отправился складывать салфетки. Гости должны были начать приезжать через полтора часа, Химеры точно не появятся раньше, а Ёнсо всё продолжало потряхивать, и мысли о рубашках, блюдах из меню, столовом серебре и правильном способе складывания салфеток уже не помогали.

Сэмин цапнул его за локоть где-то на втором этаже, втащил за собой в одну из полутёмных комнат, которую не планировалось использовать во время приёма, прикрыл за ними дверь и прижал Ёнсо спиной к ней.  
— Расслабься, — Сэмин сжал его ухо у самой головы и медленно пропустил через кулак, нажимая пальцами на самую чувствительную кромку.  
Вздрогнув, Ёнсо закрыл глаза и откинул голову, упираясь затылком в дверь.  
— Расслабься и дыши, — пробормотал Сэмин ему в шею, ведя по ней холодным носом.  
Ёнсо всё ещё потряхивало, но теперь уже по другой причине.  
— Всё будет в порядке, мы всё предусмотрели, — Сэмин осторожно сжал зубы под самым подбородком. Потом свободной рукой погладил Ёнсо по боку, бедру и очень настойчиво погладил в паху.  
— Брюки помнёшь, — сдавленно возмутился Ёнсо, который, вообще-то, накануне вечером потратил лет сто на то, чтобы отгладить все четыре пары.  
— Я бы больше беспокоился о том, что забрызгаю, — хмыкнул Сэмин, расстёгивая его ширинку.

Когда начался приём, Ёнсо, если честно, забыл вообще обо всём. Где-то на краю сознания трепыхалась мысль о том, что когда-то заявятся Химеры. Рядом с ней красным сияющим пятном пульсировала ещё одна о том, что Сэмин охуел и пора бы уже махнуться ролями и зажать его где-то, дёргая за дреды и лапая за задницу, а лучше и вовсе ночью стянуть с него штаны и показать, какие из слухов о кроликах правда. Но первые пару часов вечера Ёнсо метался между кухней и залами, разнося закуски, убирая грязную посуду, лавируя между гостями в шикарных костюмах, пахнущими дорогими духами и поблёскивающими брильянтовыми серёжками, ожерельями и ролексами. Они с остальными официантами крутились волчками, обновляя салфетки, открывая и закрывая тяжёлые портьеры, зажигая свечи, предлагая напитки.  
Ёнсо чуть не подпрыгнул на бегу, когда у него в ухе ожила крошечная горошина наушника и голосом Икхвана провела перекличку. Он почти успел забыть о том, что в какой-то момент те должны были занять свои позиции в саду и рядом с подъездной дорогой. Но теперь, проходя мимо окон, он иногда бросал взгляд в темноту, получая удовольствие от мысли, что оттуда за ним присматривают друзья.

_Сидя над распечатками плана особняка, карты сада и прилегающих территорий, Ёнсо, Икхван, Чанджо и Минсок почти сталкивались лбами, пытаясь прикинуть, что именно, где и как они могут сделать.  
— Бронированный туннель и ров с пираньями нам бы точно не помешали, — хмыкнул Икхван.  
Дом располагался в ближнем пригороде, и прилегающая к нему территория была обнесена высоким надёжным забором. Сад, клумбы, вся херня, гаражи сбоку и сзади, внешний домик для слуг, домик охранника у единственных ворот и широкая площадка перед домом, на которой, видимо, планировалось проводить световое шоу.  
Световое шоу означало техников, а это означало ещё людей, которых тоже нужно было учесть.  
— Плохо, — вздохнул Чанджо.  
— Почему плохо? — удивился Минсок. — Чем больше людей, тем спокойнее мы сможем расхаживать по территории, не нервируя охрану.  
— А звучит логично, — хмыкнул Чанджо.  
— Кстати про охрану, — Ёнсо зарылся в листы распечаток.  
— Свето-дроно-шоу, — продолжал задумчиво бормотать Икхван._

Группа “внешнего периметра” продолжала переговариваться, и Ёнсо, когда не был слишком занят, прислушивался к ним. Вот удалось обезвредить и подменить Минсоком охранника в будке у ворот, вот захрапели техники дронов, хлебнувшие чаю со слоновьей дозой снотворного. Вот, отлучившийся на время, Сэмин впустил в гараж Дэиля и Чанджо с их скарбом. Вот они с Икхваном завалили эфир всякими специфическими словечками настраиваемой техники. Вот голос Хёкдже попросил их отвалить в соседний канал, потому что какого фига, они здесь не одни. Вот Чанджо с явным оттенком ехидства сообщил, что Дэиль вообще сбил все настройки своей рации. А вот Сонджун подключился к эфиру просто для того, чтобы поржать.  
В какой-то момент Ёнсо даже стал сочувствовать друзьям, которые хоть и не были вынуждены носиться как укушенные, обслуживая гостей, почти все сидели на улице как сычи, в то время, как их компания подставных официантов тусовалось в тепле и светле.  
Вечеринка уже перевалила за середину, и значительная часть гостей успела изрядно набраться. С одной стороны, с ними стало проще, так как почти все уже были сыты и только иногда перехватывали с подносов какой-нибудь деликатес. С другой стороны, к этому времени щенки закончили при помощи специального средства, изготовленного Сонджуном, усыплять других официантов и складывать их в одной из свободных комнат, чтобы не помешались, когда начнётся заварушка. И со всеми оставшимися делами приходилось обходиться вчетвером. Количество гостей они, впрочем, тоже постепенно прореживали при помощи специальных закусок, которые иногда разносил Ёнсо.

_— Меня посадят, — приговаривал Сонджун, смешивая вещества на кухне, которая на какое-то время превратилась в химическую лабораторию, — проклянут до пятого колена, посадят, лишат медицинской лицензии, распнут, и собаки будут плевать мне вслед.  
— Мне кажется, ты преувеличиваешь, хён, — покачал головой Чжуён, продолжая на кулинарных весах отмерять какой-то порошок. Из всех свободных рук общим голосованием он был выбран как наименее корявый. К тому же в очках.  
— И тебя посадят, — вздохнул Сонджун, забирая у него мерный стакан.  
— Если уж на то пошло, хён, то в плохом случае нас всех посадят, — продолжил Чжуён, — и самопальное суперснотворное будет не главной проблемой. Даже не так, в самом плохом случае нас перестреляют. Но! Есть и хороший вариант, в котором всё проходит по плану, мы национальные герои, получаем благодарность лично от начальника полиции и мэра города, потом ходим по телешоу, а три поколения гибридов называют детей нашими именами.  
— Моё имя и так популярнее некуда, — буркнул Сонджун.  
— Не придирайся, хён, — хмыкнул Хёнмён, которому под страхом карающего поджопника запретили близко приближаться к посуде или химикатам, — станет ещё популярнее. Отличное имя._

У них не стояло задачи усыпить всех вообще гостей, но уменьшить их количество было не лишним. Ёнсо старался подсовывать особые закуски сперва одиночкам, потом группам из двух или трёх человек, так чтобы не разделять компании и не давать им повода для беспокойства. На самый крайний случай у него, как и у всех остальных, в кармане жилета лежал пенал с набором шприцов с транквилизатором.  
Главным помощником Ёнсо был Хёнмён, который с удивительной для своей раскачанной фигуры грацией лавировал между гостями и предлагал им угощение.  
— Апельсиновый суп, маскировочные креветки под трюфельными опилками, сопля носорога? — медовым голосом перечислял Хёнмён.  
Ёнсо давно сам понял, что никто не прислушивается к их словам.  
— Жабры мамбы, сметана под ежевичным соусом, кротовьи норки.  
Расфуфыренные дамы и господа брали с их подносов тарталетки, канапе и крошечные тарелочки и милостиво улыбались.  
Они с Хёнмёном как раз заканчивали укладывать подремать леди внушительных размеров и веса, когда снова ожил наушник и очень спокойный и серьёзный голос Сонджуна сообщил, что на дороге показалась неопознанная машина, вероятно принадлежащая Химерам.


	19. Чанджо. Свето-дроно-шоу и что из этого вышло

Чёрный блестящий микроавтобус Химер, почти такой же, как тот, на котором сюда добрались они сами, успешно преодолел охранника на въезде, выключил фары и неспешно покатился к особняку, шурша колёсами по гравийной дороге. Чанджо следил за ним взглядом, кажется, вообще не моргая. Отъехав метров пятьдесят от ворот, микроавтобус остановился, и на землю по очереди спрыгнули двое, которые сразу начали обходить дом по дуге.  
— Дерьмо, — прокомментировал Чанджо в рацию.  
— Нормально, — отреагировал Икхван. — Эй, в скворечнике, к вам двое идут стучать через заднюю дверь.  
— Принято, — отозвался голос Сэмина, — встретим как родных.  
Микроавтобус продолжил двигаться к особняку, больше не высаживая пассажиров. Чанджо не спускал с него глаз и знал, что на своих позициях в темноте так же напряжённо замерли все остальные.  
— Поднимай, — скомандовал Икхван Дэилю.  
— Принято, — подтвердил тот.  
И Чанджо услышал, как воздух вокруг него наполнился гудением. Словно несколько десятков пчелиных ульев одновременно вышли на тропу войны.

Единственным вариантом не дать Химерам устроить какое-нибудь неконтролируемое и непоправимое дерьмо было заблокировать их до того, как они начнут. А для этого было принято решение не дать им выйти из машины. Поэтому, как только микроавтобус остановился напротив центрального входа, с нескольких сторон одновременно вспыхнули мощные прожекторы, следом за ними завыли сирены, замелькали красным и синим мигалки, а многократно усиленный голос Бёнхо, как будто звучащий отовсюду сразу, сообщил, что преступная группировка окружена, должна немедленно сдаться, выбросить оружие из окон и по одному выйти из машины. Сопротивление бесполезно, бла-бла-бла.  
— Ну, — пробормотал в рацию Сонджун, — осталось надеяться, что это и правда Химеры, и мы не захватили группу клоунов-стриптизёров, которые приехали развлекать гостей.  
Окно микроавтобуса с пассажирской стороны приоткрылось, и оттуда по ближайшим деревьям пробежалась автоматная очередь.  
— Точно не клоуны, — хмыкнул Хёкдже.  
— Спасибо за приглашение, – поблагодарил Чанджо, взглядом оценивая расстояние.  
Подрагивающими от волнения руками он сорвал самодельную чеку с их совместного с Сонджуном творчества и раскрыл ладонь, отпуская крошку дрона. Тот выровнялся в воздухе, а потом резко рванулся вдоль земли и в героическом прыжке занырнул в открытое окно микроавтобуса. Этого, конечно, не могло и вправду случиться, но Чанджо потом был уверен, что слышал, как внутри сдетонировала шашка с сонным газом. Белый дым густо повалил из окна и стремительно распахнутой двери, сквозь его клубы были видны фигуры, пытающиеся сбежать, но спотыкающиеся уже через три-пять шагов. Голову каждого из них закрывала фантастическая уродливая маска.  
— А теперь, пожалуй, можно и правда вызвать полицию, — хмыкнул Икхван.  
— Спорим, Бёнхо там уже свой хвост по всей длине понадкусывал, — отозвался Сонджун.  
Спустя минуту, когда ни одно из тел на дорожке уже не шевелилось, Икхван, Хёкдже и Чанджо, вооружённые электрошокерами, проверили каждого из них и упаковали в наручники.  
И только после этого Дэиль посадил на землю армию дронов, устроившую светозвуковое представление по программе, над которой они с Икхваном корпели последние тридцать шесть часов.  
Где-то вдалеке послышался гул настоящих полицейских сирен.  
— А где Минсок? — вдруг вспомнил Чанджо.

* * *

— Радуйся, что вообще жив, — буркнул Ёнсо, когда Минсок в очередной раз начал ныть о том, что пропустил всё веселье.  
Он получил по голове прикладом в самом начале, когда высунулся из будки охраны навстречу Химерам и задал им какой-то вопрос.  
— Я просто хотел уточнить, они ли это, — оправдывался Минсок, почёсывая макушку, там где не было бинтов, — всего лишь небольшое сотрясение.  
— Всего лишь небольшое сотрясение, — передразнил его Ёнсо писклявым голосом. — Вот только вылези отсюда, я сам тебе шею сверну. Сверхразум, блин!  
Он был не на шутку сердит, и Чанджо, который и сам испытывал смесь из злости, ужаса и облегчения, понимал его на все сто процентов. Они с Ёнсо пришли навестить Минсока в больнице, как только их зкончили по пятисотому кругу допрашивать в полицейском участке. Вломиться сюда изъявили желание ещё Хёкдже, Дэиль, Икхван и Сонджун, но доктор ограничил количество посетителей и Ёнсо почему-то взял с собой Чанджо.  
— Расскажите про тех двоих, которые пытались зайти через чёрный вход, — попросил Минсок, который если и чувствовал себя виноватым, то очень тщательно это скрывал.  
— Ну, — фыркнул Ёнсо, — это было пиздец как страшно, конечно, но всё прошло по одному из сценариев. Сперва Хёнмён открыл им дверь в одном полотенце и спросил, где пицца, а пока они тупили, мы с Сэмином со спины вырубили их при помощи транквилизаторов. Не зря валяли манекены последние двое суток.  
— А оставшиеся гости?  
— Пришлось объяснять им, что произошло и кто мы, — вздохнул Чанджо. — Часть из них уехала до появления полиции, часть, внезапно изъявила желание остаться, чтобы подтвердить наши слова и поблагодарить за спасение, а часть уже дрыхла по разным комнатам.  
— Это была та ещё картинка, — всё-таки улыбнулся Ёнсо, — к приезду полиции у нас был целый особняк храпящих на разные лады богачей, официантов и опасных психопатов. А все, кто не спал, сидели в главной гостинной и хлебали шампанское из чего попало.  
Минсок, который и так лыбился всё то время, что они у него были, заржал своим дурацким чаячьим смехом.  
— Кстати! — вспомнил Чанджо. — Щенки нарисовали тебе открытку в перерывах между допросами.  
— Что? — вытаращился Минсок. — Чем?  
— Ну, вроде бы, цветными карандашами, — хмыкнул Чанджо. — Эти двое вообще не унывали и ни секунды не сомневались в том, что мы выйдем из этой передряги без последствий.  
Он наконец нашарил открытку в кармане и протянул её Минсоку. На сложенном вдвое куске толстой бумаги были нарисованы зайчики, цветочки и, предположительно, боксёрская груша. Внутри красовалась надпись: “Зая, поправляйся скорее! Когда выберешься оттуда, пойдёшь с нами в качалку и на бокс?”  
— Зая?! — возмутился Минсок.  
Заглянувший в открытку Ёнсо захохотал в голос.  
— Пойду поищу водички, — сказал он, отсмеявшись, — или ещё чего-нибудь. Короче, оставлю вас наедине.  
И отчаянно подмигивая Чанджо, вышел из палаты.  
— Чего это он? — удивился Минсок.  
— Понятия не имею, — почти честно ответил ему Чанджо, присаживаясь на край кровати.  
Он ни о чём таком не просил Ёнсо, но думал, что может предположить причину его побега.  
— Что теперь будет? — спросил Минсок, откладывая открытку.  
— У нас всех подписка о невыезде до конца разбирательства, — начал Чанджо. — Думаю, что к тебе тоже скоро заявятся и попросят дать такую же. Так что, мне жаль, но поехать навестить родню в ближайшее время не получится. И я понятия не имею, на сколько растянется это “ближайшее время”. Бёнхо говорит, что всё будет или очень говняно, или очень хорошо. Но больше склоняется к хорошо. Потому что в любом случае мы остановили этих ублюдков. А даже если его вытурят с работы, у него есть план.  
— Я уже начинаю опасаться ваших планов, — улыбнулся Минсок.  
— Между прочем, если бы ты действовал по нашему плану, не валялся бы сейчас тут.  
Чанджо придвинулся ближе к изголовью и взял Минсока за руку.  
— И я волновался, между прочим.  
Почему-то в этот момент Минсок отвёл глаза, а на его скулах проступил румянец.  
У Чанджо пересохло в горле.  
— Как долго обычно пьёт водичку твой приятель?  
— Не знаю, а что? — похлопал ресницами Минсок.  
Наклонившись вперёд, Чанджо поцеловал его в щёку почти у самого уголка губ.  
— Но я рад, что ты почти в порядке, Зая.  
Клёво было то, что в этот раз Минсок не начал вопить, а покраснел по настоящему.


End file.
